Elígeme
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Renesmee solo quería tomar un trago en ese bar y olvidar que tan sola y olvidada estaba para su marido Jacob Black. Pero no contó en encontrarse a ese chico de ojos verdes, quien, en no mucho tiempo se convirtió en alguien que sabia como hacerla estremecer con tan solo rozar las yemas de sus dedos sobre los hombros de la chica. Aunque ambos sabían que lo que hacian estaba prohibido
1. Chapter 1

"**Elígeme"**

**Hola hermosas! Ya estoy de regreso a FanFiction con una nueva historia. Esta historia viene de un one-shoot que ya había escrito pero que nunca publique y cuando comenzó a rondar la idea de publicarlo…¡boom! Que se me ocurre hacerlo una historia. Será algo diferente a lo que están acostumbradas a leer de mis historias, ya que todos son humanos y la historia es AU.**

**Sin más que decir…disfruten de el capi!**

Renesmee POV.

La luz proveniente de la televisión encendida era lo único que evitaba que aquella habitación se quedara completamente oscura, era pequeña, y solo había un sofá y una mesita de centro, este era el lugar en el que podía relajarme y estar a solas. Apreté solo un poco el control remoto que sostenía en la mano derecha cuando la suave música comenzó a escucharse, sonreí con cierta nostalgia mientras veía el televisor. La pantalla estaba cubierta por el color blanco, pero eso era solo parte de la toma, poco a poco comenzó a subir, alejando la toma para que nuestros rostros aparecieran poco a poco, para ese entonces mi mirada estaba fija en el televisor. Observe detenidamente nuestros rostros, los suficientemente juntos hasta el punto de rozar nuestras narices, yo mantenía una sonrisa en la que mostraba mi blanca dentadura, al igual que un extraño brillo en los ojos. El que, extrañamente había desaparecido de mi rostro tiempo después, y no había falta que me lo dijeran, yo misma lo notaba cada vez que me veía al espejo.

Jacob también mantenía una gran sonrisa, la que hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas, recuerdo perfectamente lo nerviosa que me sentía con su mirada fija en mi rostro, así que desvié mi mirada hacia nuestros pies. Sin embargo, el no desvió la suya, seguía viéndome y lentamente pego su frente a la mía, aquel baile era lento y nuestros pies se sincronizaban perfectamente, haciendo este baile aun mas romántico e intimo. Sonreí mientras fruncía mi entrecejo, este fue nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, y aquella grabación era de nuestra boda, la cual sucedió hace dos años exactamente. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando, antes de que la canción finalizara, Jacob me dio un corto beso en los labios y después, movió sus labios.

_-Quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo Ness, y te doy mi palabra que lo hare-_

Recuerdo esas palabras como si apenas me las hubiera dicho ayer, con lágrimas en los ojos apreté el botón para pausar la grabación y aleje el control remoto de mis manos, trague saliva al sentir el nudo en mi garganta. No quería llorara otra vez, no en el día de nuestro segundo aniversario como esposos, pero no pude evitarlo, cuando las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas baje la vista y acomode mi vestido rojo, en el que cayeron segundos después. No quería estropear mi maquillaje, aunque ya no sirviera de nada, no impresionaría a nadie esta noche, me limpie delicadamente el recorrido que las lagrimas habían trazado en mis mejillas y salí de aquella pequeña habitación.

Camine por el pasillo haciendo eco con los tacones que llevaba puestos, me detuve unos segundos cuando llegue al comedor, las velas aun seguían encendidas y la comida que, para estos momentos ya estaba fría, seguían en la mesa de vidrio. Solté un suspiro y negué con mi cabeza antes de dirigirme hacia las velas y soplar para apagarlas, me di media vuelta y seguí mi recorrido, no me detuve hasta llegar a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con fuerza detrás de mí, y me quite los tacones, después me dirigí al tocador y me quite los accesorios que me había puesto para esta noche, cuando finalice seguí con mi vestido y lo reemplace por mi pijama. Cuando estuve frente al espejo del baño ate mi cabello, el que había rizado horas antes, y moje mi cara con agua fría, quitando el maquillaje, después me lave los dientes y me dirigí hasta la cama matrimonial. Apague la lámpara de la mesita de noche y tape mi cuerpo con la colcha, antes de cerrar mis ojos completamente, volví a echarle un vistazo al reloj el cual marcaba las dos de la mañana.

Abrí mis ojos, despertándome de aquel intenso sueño, cuando escuché un leve crujido en la puerta, la que dejo entrar la luz que provenía del pasillo mientras se abría. Volví a cerrar mis ojos, justo antes de que Jacob encendiera la luz, iluminando por completo la habitación, escuche como dejaba su portafolio en el piso, seguramente cerca de la puerta. Un suspiro salió de su pecho y sus pasos fueron lo que escuche después, antes de que la cama se hundiera solo un poco, a causa de su peso, lo que hizo que abriera mis ojos un poco fue el beso que coloco en mi hombro.

-Perdóname Ness-susurro en mi oído, en ese momento volteé para enfrentarlo.

-¿No me digas que te acuerdas lo que quería celebrar contigo?-pregunte con amargura.

-Como olvidarlo, nuestro aniversario de bodas-respondió sin dudar, yo solo despeine mi cabello,-vi lo que había en el comedor, perdóname, pero el trabajo…-lo interrumpí.

Levante mi mano derecha con la intención de que no hablara mas, también negué con mi cabeza.

-Trabajo, trabajo, Jake, todo es trabajo para ti-

-Quiero que me entiendas Renesmee, lo estoy haciendo para que tengamos un patrimonio, para darte la vida a la que estas acostumbrada y que te mereces, por supuesto. Además, con el ascenso que me dio tu padre, ahora que él está de viaje yo tengo que estar a cargo de la empresa-

-Y trato, de verdad que trato de entenderte, pero desde que nos casamos solo ah sido la luna de miel la única vez que hemos podido viajar. Jacob, han pasado dos años desde que nos casamos, y en esos dos aniversarios…ninguno lo hemos celebrado juntos-me levante de la cama,-a veces hubiera preferido que mi padre no te hubiera dado ese ascenso-camine dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, Jacob me siguió con la mirada-y créeme que cambiaria esta vida de lujos y comodidades con tal de tener a mi marido-y con eso salí de la habitación.

Lo conocí cuando Jacob estaba a punto de graduarse en la carrera de administración de empresas y estaba haciendo su trabajo social en la empresa de mi padre, dueña de una compañía de automóviles, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo entrar, se esforzó porque mi padre le diera ese ansiado puesto en la empresa. Y a pesar de todas las veces que fue rechazado, a mi padre le gusto su persistencia y por eso lo eligió, cuando Jacob comenzó en la empresa tuvo que hacer de todo, desde limpiar pisos, traerle el café por las mañanas a mi padre, hasta ordenar archivos por orden alfabético. Cuando finalmente se graduó de la universidad, mi padre, Edward Cullen, decidió contratarlo en la empresa de forma permanente, ya que según él, Jacob era un trabajador excepcional que se había ganado esa gran oferta, y déjenme decirles que el siempre ah sido exigente con los trabajadores.

Aunque no tomo muy bien la idea de que mantuviéramos una relación, al final termino aceptándola y bueno…cuando regresamos de la luna de miel, le dio el ascenso a vicepresidente, lo que significaba más responsabilidades, mas trabajo. Pero Jacob no lo vio de esa manera, el sufrió para llegar hasta donde esta el día de hoy, al igual que en finalizar sus estudios ya que venía de una familia de clase media, así que para el este era un gran paso, el que significaba más dinero. Así poco a poco nuestro matrimonio fue deteriorándose, y a pesar de tener poco tiempo de casados, todo era tan monótono…no quería arrepentirme de casarme con Jake, pero muchas veces me eh cuestionado si ah sido lo mejor.

Negué con mi cabeza antes de abrir una de las tantas habitaciones que había en esta enorme casa, tal vez mañana las cosas se calmarían, y espero que pueda tener el humor para volver a hablar sobre el mismo tema durante el desayuno. Esta situación ya no era algo nuevo, estaba tan acostumbrada a discutir todas las noches sobre lo mismo, y no era algo que me gustara hacer solo por molestar a Jake, pero esto me estaba desesperando cada vez más. El no poder tener a Jacob cerca de mí, a estar la mayoría del tiempo sola, sin ninguna sorpresa o cena romántica por su parte me estaba desesperando cada vez más, y sin duda alguna esto ya no podía seguir así.

**Se que estuvo corto el primer capitulo lindas, pero no crean que siempre será asi, esto es solo para darles una probadita de lo que será la historia :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo de lo que es un nuevo proyecto y del que me alegra poder compartir con ustedes. Me encantaría saber su opinión, si les, les gusto, si no les gusto, o si quieren que pare con esta propuesta…espero sus comentarios!**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas, gracias por pasar y espero me den una oportunidad, algo que me han brindado con las historias anteriores.**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2 Platica

"**Platica"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Estoy super emocionada de estar un viernes con ustedes y trayéndoles el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia. Quiero agradecerles a todas ustedes por darme una oportunidad más y por dejar su review.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**BereVulturi**

**TwistOfCrazy**

**Bibi Vulturi**

**Martina**

**Les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews y opiniones, me han dado muchos animos para continuar la historia.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Suspire silenciosamente frente al espejo, era muy temprano, sin embargo ya estaba lista para bajar a desayunar, trague saliva y yo misma me llene de fuerzas mientras apretaba hacia mis manos puños. Mis tacones hicieron eco en los pasillos, tome el barandal de la escalera de la escalera de caracol y baje lentamente, cuidando cada paso que daba. Levante mi vista cuando antes de bajar completamente de la escalera y me dirigí hacia el comedor, no sin antes ser saludada por una empleada domestica, sonreí después de darle los buenos días y seguí caminando con ella detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy señora Black?-pregunto con una dulce voz.

-Muy bien gracias-respondí amablemente y con una media sonrisa, si supiera en realidad la noche que había pasado,-¿y el señor?-volteé a verla por unos escasos segundos.

-Está en el comedor leyendo su periódico, no quiso desayunar sin que usted estuviera presente-me informo.

-Gracias-me detuve antes de entrar al comedor,-¿podrías traernos el desayuno?-

-Por supuesto señora-

Exhale ruidosamente antes de voltear hacia el comedor, mordí mi labio inferior y después de unos segundos camine directamente hacia mi lugar, Jacob se encontraba al frente de la mesa y mi lugar era la primera silla de la derecha. Pude sentir la mirada de Jacob mientras tomaba asiento, después sacudió un poco su periódico antes de doblarlo y dejarlo a un lado. Tome la servilleta y la puse en mi regazo antes de que otra empleada me sirviera café.

-Buenos días-dijo Jacob silenciosamente.

-Buenos días-respondí indiferente, no había amanecido con un mejor humor después de lo de anoche.

-Escucha Nessie-se acerco a mí,-no podemos estar así, ya te di una disculpa-

Su voz era suave y me llenaba e paz, siempre que me hacia algo similar terminaba perdonándolo, simplemente bajaba la guardia porque yo tampoco quería estar enojada con el todo el tiempo. Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabas no me atreví a verlo a los ojos, hasta que su mano cubrió la mía y me lleno de una calidez a la que eran pocas las veces que sentía. Observe su mano bronceada por unos segundos antes de verlo a la cara, podía ver que en verdad se sentía mal, que su disculpa era verdadera, aunque después me volvería a hacer lo mismo, yo lo sabía.

-Es que ya no quiero vivir así-susurre aún viendo sus ojos,-quiero vivir como un matrimonio, quiero compartir tantas cosas contigo, es todo lo que pido-solté una risita,-¿acaso es mucho?-

-En absoluto-negó con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones,-te doy mi palabra que en cuanto tenga tiempo, nos iremos de viaje, solo tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? A donde tú quieras-sonreí.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?-ahí fue cuando el comedor se quedo en completo silencio,-Jake, podremos ver lo del viaje con el tiempo, ahora lo único que pido es…que no vuelva a suceder lo que paso anoche-

-Eso tenlo por seguro-beso mi mano rápidamente, antes de que llegara la empleada.

Esta vez no dude, quería tener la seguridad que esta plática no quedaría en el olvido como las demás, y mientras Jacob me contaba sobre cómo iba la empresa y su estrés por mantenerla como la mejor empresa de autos del país, yo solo pensaba en la corta conversación que habíamos tenido. Aunque no hay que dejar atrás la gran presión que mi padre ponía sobre Jacob, y la gran carga que tenía mi esposo por complacer a su suegro. Cuando termino con su conversación, yo le conté sobre mis planes de este día y el solo sonreía y después veía la hora en su reloj, tomo un sorbo de café antes de levantarse.

-Tengo que irme amor-me dio un beso en la mejilla,-recuerda que te amo-y con esas palabras extendió su brazo izquierdo para entregarme una rosa roja,-la corte yo mismo-

-¿También eres jardinero?-me burle soltando una risita.

-Por ti, soy lo que tú quieras-

Tomo su portafolio y salió del comedor dando grandes zancadas, dejándome sola nuevamente, observando aquella rosa.

-Mamá, que alegría verte-extendí mis brazos mientras baja las escaleras para llegar a ella.

-Una tarde con mi hija no me cae nada mal-me abrazo de maternalmente.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte mamá-

En ese momento deshizo el abrazo y me vio a los ojos, segundos después acerco su mano hacia mi mejilla y la acaricio.

-Puedo ver que ese brillo tan característico tuyo ah desaparecido-sonrió con cierto pesar,-¿problemas con Jacob?-

-Pasemos a la casa, esto tomara tiempo-

Dicen que las madres siempre tienen un sexto sentido, y hasta hace poco tiempo dude de que eso fuera verdad, pero en el momento que mi madre toco mi mejilla, supe que todo este tiempo había estado equivocada. Ya le había llamado a mi madre en un par de ocasiones con la intención de verla y platicar con ella, sin embargo, no fue hasta hoy que llego de sorpresa a mi casa, sin duda alguna había llegado en el momento preciso. Caminamos hasta llegar al enorme patio trasero, y ahí, después de una cómoda platica poniéndome al corriente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con mi familia, el té llego para que quedáramos en silencio.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Jacob?-pregunto mi mamá después de tomar un sorbo de té.

-Están…-dude un poco en mi respuesta.

Mi mamá me vio directamente y después dejo soltar un suspiro mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesita.

-Hija-tomo mi mano,-a mi no me engañas, ¿Qué sucede? Cuando llegue me dijiste que tenías tantas cosas que hablar conmigo-

Me acomode en la silla y sonreí al sentir un nudo en la garganta, quería comenzar de una buena vez, finalmente ella, Isabella Swan, es mi madre, y sé que puedo confiar como no podría hacerlo con ninguna otra persona. Yo también deje la taza de té en la mesita y cubrí su mano con la mía, en ese momento no pude aguantarme más y comencé a sollozar.

-Ay mamá-me limpie las lagrimas, cosa que no sirvió de nada, ya que otras más trazaron el mismo camino que las anteriores,-a ti no te puedo mentir, las cosas no van tan bien como yo quisiera-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, mi niña-

-Yo lo sé-guarde silencio por unos segundos,-él…trabaja demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera puedo salir con él a alguna parte, es más, anoche ni siquiera pudimos celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas. El trabajo ocupa todo su tiempo y cada vez demanda más-

-A tu padre y a mí nos pasó lo mismo en nuestros primeros años de matrimonio hija, pero nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error y, bueno tu papá trato de balancear ambas cosas-

-Yo entiendo que es difícil que Jacob pueda estar conmigo y también dedicarle tiempo al trabajo, el que requiere, las discusiones han aumentado cada día más por la misma razón. Y…y no sé que mas hacer, ya eh hablando con él sobre el mismo tema, pero parece que han sido en vano mamá, nuestra relación cada vez empeora y me siento impotente de no poder hacer algo para mejorarla. Pueden pasar días enteros sin que lo vea, hay veces que siento que solo tengo el titulo de esposa-

-Hija, Jacob te ama, y el solo quiere lo mejor para ti, puedo verlo a través de sus largas jornadas de trabajo. Tú eres la razón por la que hace todo esto-

-Sí, pero me tiene abandonada-tape mi cara con las manos mientras soltaba una exhalación,-ya estoy cansada mamá-

-Nessie, ¿y si lo que Jacob necesita es…algo más?-

Volteé a ver a mi madre con el ceño fruncido ante la confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte con cautela mientras entre cerraba mis ojos.

Mi madre no dijo nada, en ese instante tomo un toque de seriedad y se acerco a mí, apretó un poco su mandíbula y abrió su boca para susurrar las palabras.

-Que podrías…darle un hijo Renesmee, quedar embarazada de Jacob-

Abrí mis ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que me levantaba, aquellas palabras, y la idea en general, me tomaron por sorpresa, puse una mano en mi frente, en ese momento mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Para ser honesta nunca había pensando en la posibilidad de tener un hijo, tomaba las precauciones necesarias para que eso no sucediera, y no era porque no quisiera tener hijos, al contrario, me encantaba la idea. Es solo que, no en ahora, a mi parecer estábamos muy jóvenes aún para formar una familia, un hijo es una gran responsabilidad, aún teníamos mucho que disfrutar Jacob y yo, ¡ni siquiera podíamos pasar un día entero juntos!

Aunque por otro lado, tal vez mi madre tenía razón y lo que necesitábamos era algo más fuerte que el matrimonio para así poder estar más unidos, tal vez lo que necesitaba Jacob era un hijo. Era algo más que el hecho de verme a mí, tal vez necesitaba saber que no solo yo la esperaba en casa, si no que un pequeño también lo hacía…que su familia lo esperaba con ansias. Nuestro matrimonio era muy monótono y con puede ser que con la noticia de mi embarazo todo cambie, obviamente nuestras vidas van a tomar un rumbo diferente al que tenía planeado, pero podría funcionar.

-Mamá…-negué con mi cabeza,-no había pensado en eso-

-Nessie, ya llevan dos años de matrimonio, creo que es tiempo de que comiencen a formar una familia-me tomo por los hombros mis madre.

-Sí, pero-me quede sin habla por unos segundos,-¿un hijo? Un hijo no planeado-me aleje de ella,-no me malinterpretes, un bebé es una gran bendición pero, para serte honesta aún no quiero ser madre. Claro que en un futuro eso tendrá que suceder, pero no ahora mamá, de hecho yo, quería hablar sobre otra posibilidad-

-¿Cuál?-no me dejo responder,-hija, su matrimonio va en picada y si sigue así pronto terminara en un divorcio, aunque suene duro esa es la realidad. Y claro que no podemos permitir eso, en nuestra familia nunca ah habido un divorcio, ¡imagínate lo que diría la prensa! ¡Nuestras amistades!-volvió a tomar asiento.

Vi a mi madre de pies a cabeza mientras ella tomaba otro sorbo de té, y con un suspiro de derrota camine hacia ella con un tono serio, al parecer mi madre no lo entenderá, ni creo que mi padre también lo apruebe. En realidad, el divorcio era exactamente lo que estaba pensando, ya nada era igual y tampoco podía estar atada a Jacob aunque en algunos años mi amor por el se haya esfumado. Pero mi madre detuvo y desecho mi opción incluso antes de que yo pudiera decirle, y tenía razón, estábamos en la mira de la sociedad y por supuesto la prensa.

-Es lo único que puedes hacer para salvar tu matrimonio hija-finalizo.

-Yo…no lo sé mamá-trague saliva, creo que en lugar de tener una solución, seguía metiéndome en el laberinto,-mira, lo voy a pensar pero, no prometo nada-

Su visita termino tiempo después, no sin antes recordarme la plática que tuvimos mientras tomábamos el té y me pidió que pensara con mucha seriedad sobre lo que habíamos hablado. No quería seguir discutiendo sobre el tema que en verdad, no quería tocar nuevamente, mi decisión estaba tomada, no quería quedar embarazada, no por ahora. Pero para dejarla tranquila le di mi palabra que lo haría, con eso me quedo claro que no hablaría del mismo tema con mi madre, con ese pensamiento ondeé mi mano para despedirme de ella y observe el camino hasta que el auto desapareció de mi vista.

Antes de darme media vuelta vi un auto negro, que brillaba con la luz del Sol, entrando por el camino de la casa, arrugué mi frente cuando se estaciono frente a las escaleras que daban hacia la puerta principal. El chofer salió corriendo para abrir la puerta trasera y unos relucientes zapatos negros fueron lo primero que pude ver, sonreí abiertamente cuando dejo ver su portafolio y tape mi boca cuando vi su cara, esto sí que era una sorpresa.

-Jake, mi amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?-baje lo más rápido que pude las escaleras para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Trato de darle tiempo a la persona que más amo-susurro en mi oído.

-Esta es…una gran sorpresa, nunca pensé que fueras a venir-lo tome de la mano,-ven, estoy segura que la comida ya esta lista-

En realidad nunca pensé que Jacob cambiaría radicalmente, todas aquellas veces que me había dado su palabra, terminaba dejándome plantada ese o un par de días después. Aunque no quiero hacerme ilusiones de que todo cambiara, tratare de darle una oportunidad más, trate de olvidar lo que había ocurrido apenas anoche, solo enfocándome en mi matrimonio y en querer salvarlo. Durante la comida parecía que estábamos en nuestros primeros meses de matrimonio, reímos y hablamos de diferentes temas, todos interesantes.

-¿Saldrás temprano esta noche?-pregunte aún escondida en su pecho.

-Lo hare, no pienso perderme esa gran cena que prepararas-respondió.

-Tenemos que celebrar nuestro aniversario, ¿no es así?-deshice el abrazo,-te espero amor-dije antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

**¿Creen que Jacob y Renesmee resuelvan el problema que tienen? ¿Jacob cumplirá su palabra de dedicarle más tiempo a Nessie? Si quieren saber entonces no se pierdan el próximo capitulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado hermosas y si, se que esta un poco corto el capi, pero no se preocupen que poco a poco comenzaran a alargarse los capítulos.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este segundo capi, y ya saben que si me quieren hacer feliz y darme animos para continuar, entonces déjenme un review que, además de ser mi mejor paga, me encanta saber su punto de vista.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, tratare de ser puntual y actualizar el próximo viernes.**

**Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3 El bar

"**El bar"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super contenta de estar un viernes mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero les este gustando. Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que eh tenido con este nuevo proyecto, mil gracias lindas.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**MartuSobrino**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews hermosas, me han dejado con una sonrisa enorme!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Un par de toques en la puerta de la biblioteca hicieron que volteara abruptamente, cerré el libro con una sola mano y la puse en el estante.

-Pase-respondí mientras caminaba para encontrarme con la sirvienta, quien aún tenía puesto el impecable uniforme.

-Señora Black, la cena especial que pidió esta lista, ¿gusta que la sirva?-pregunto con una suave voz, aunque no era joven tengo que admitir que es eficiente, justo como las demás, algo que me alegra en verdad.

-No, esperare a que mi marido llegue a casa. Puedes retirar a descansar, yo serviré la cena, gracias por tu ayuda-sonreí de forma comprensiva, sabía que habían tenido un día pesado y aun mas después del pedido que les había hecho a última hora.

-Compermiso señora-dio media vuelta después de finalizar la última palabra, después de unos segundos escuche la puerta cerrarse haciendo el menor ruido posible. Volteé hacia el estante y inhale profundamente, desvié la mirada para ver el reloj que colgaba en la pared, Jacob está a punto de llegar.

-Hoy será una noche especial-susurre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, mis tacones hicieron eco en la gran biblioteca mientras daba grandes zancadas para salir y dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

Esta vez decidí hacerme un peinado recogido, manteniendo mis rizos, un vestido blanco de una sola manga y accesorios plateados pero que nunca le quitaron el protagonismo al vestido. El maquillaje solo consistía de unos labios rojos y varias capas de mascara para pestañas, aplique un poco de rubor en mis mejillas y después de poner un poco de perfume en mi cuello me observe en el espejo. Asentí al estar satisfecha con el resultado final y salí de mi habitación directo al comedor donde lo decore de una manera romántica, con velas y unas rosas rojas. Me encargue de que la luz fuera tenue en el área del comedor, regrese a la cocina y coloque los platos y la comida, que aun estaba caliente, en el centro de la mesa. Levante mi mano izquierda para ver la hora en el reloj que me había puesto minutos atrás, Jacob estará por llegar en poco tiempo, y para darle la sorpresa salí por la puerta principal para esperarlo al pie de las escaleras.

Observe el cielo oscuro, no había estrellas ni podía ver la Luna gracias a las nubes, estaba segura que esta noche caería una tormenta, abrace mi cuerpo con ambas manos al sentir el frio en mi piel, y el suave aire golpeando mi cuerpo suavemente. Pero eso no detuvo mis intensiones de esperar a mi marido, y teniendo la vista fija en el único camino que daba a nuestra casa, los minutos pasaron…y pasaron…y pasaron. Solté un suspiro y antes de adentrarme a la casa volteé para echarle un último vistazo a aquel angosto camino, esperando ver el auto de Jake, cosa que nunca sucedió.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo completamente, mi vista se encontraba fija en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, no quería darme por vencida tan rápido, tenía que confiar en la palabra de Jake, en que en verdad quería arreglar las cosas. Con ese pensamiento y con la poca esperanza que me sobraba me senté en el segundo escalón de la escalera, trague saliva con dificultad al darme cuenta como un nudo en mi garganta aparecía. Suspire cansada antes de levantar mi mano para ver la hora, esto ya iba mas allá de un retraso, mordí mi labio inferior, ¿y si le llamaba? Negué con mi cabeza y en mis labios una sonrisa se posiciono, ya sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería, no me contestaría así que, ¿para qué intentarlo?

Rasque mí frente a causa de la desesperación, y con una mano en la cintura me acerque al comedor, que seguía con las velas encendidas. Observe la mesa lista para aquella cena romántica que se supone, a esta hora, estaríamos en el postre, o solo disfrutando de esa botella de vino tinto, trague saliva al mismo tiempo que tomaba la botella entre mis manos. Pase la lengua sobre mis labios y me senté en la silla más cercana, tome la copa y sin pensarlo más me serví un poco de ese vino que tanto le gustaba a Jake, para ser honesta era delicioso.

-No me hagas esto Jake, no otra vez-rogué en voz baja antes de tomar otro sorbo.

Otro par de copas le siguieron con la esperanza y paciencia al límite, es que, ¡había sido una estúpida en creer en él! Sabía perfectamente que vivía para el trabajo y nada más, además del hecho que ya me había sucedido lo mismo un par de veces, solté un suspiro al que le sobraron palabras para describir lo decepcionada que estaba. Un par de lágrimas salieron para recorrer mis mejillas, esto ya no volvería a suceder, ya no estaría aquí para ver como Jacob se burlaba de mí cuantas veces quisiera, tome el último sorbo de la tercera copa y me levante de la silla. Rápidamente tome mi abrigo y mi bolso y salí mientras buscaba las llaves de mi auto en la bolsa, me subí en él y encendí el motor al segundo siguiente.

No tenía la menor idea hacia donde me dirigía, solo quería ir lo más lejos que pudiera de mi hogar, quería olvidarme de lo que Jacob había ocasionado en mi, y aunque ya había sentido lo mismo varias veces, aun no podía acostumbrarme de este sentimiento. Era la soledad, y aunque mi marido no lo hiciera con intención, no me sentía deseada o amada por él, el trabajo estaba de por medio, siempre lo estuvo y en esto yo salía sobrando. Acelere haciendo que el motor rugiera y seguí mi camino por la carretera, las luces de las calles se colaban de vez en cuando iluminando mi cara. Y con ese pensamiento de querer olvidar lo ocurrido hace minutos atrás, unas luces captaron mi atención, era el nombre de un bar iluminado con luces que aparecían y desaparecían.

Me estacione justo enfrente e inmediatamente un valet parking corrió hacia mí y abrió la puerta del piloto para que yo pudiera salir. Aun con la mirada fija en el bar le entregue las llaves a aquel joven y camine dando cortos pasos, acercándome a la puerta con cierta inseguridad, baje mi cabeza en cuanto mis manos tocaron las elegantes puertas de vidrio. Habían sido pocas las veces que había ido a un bar y todo esto quedo atrás en cuanto me convertí en la señora Black, estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta y salir de ese lugar, pero mi vocecita interna lo impidió.

_-Vamos Renesmee, quieres olvidar, ¿no es así? Este es el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, unas copas no te harán nada mal…lo necesitas-_

Y obedeciendo a esa vocecita abrí la puerta para entrar al bar, la decoración era algo modesta, las paredes estaban pintadas de un café claro, con algunos sofás en el centro del bar con un color café, más oscuro para darle contraste el lugar. Ahí algunas personas ya se encontraban sentadas, charlando y riendo de vez en cuando mientras sostenían un Martini en la mano, volteé mi vista hacia el lado derecho, donde en una esquina se encontraba un piano de color rojo. Al parecer este lugar era exclusivo, ya que solo podía ver a mujeres con vestidos formales, y a los hombres vestidos de traje y corbata, por lo menos había elegido un bueno lugar para desahogar mis penas. El piso era de mosaico negro con algunos brillos, y la música era algo suave y elegante, pero baja para que los clientes pudieran charlar a gusto. Seguí caminando para dirigirme hacia la barra, donde un barteneder vestido impecablemente de camisa blanca de manga larga, con un chaleco negro y moño, se encontraba preparando una bebida. Exhale mientras tomaba asiento en la silla alta de en medio, el bartender me sonrió y después sirvió la bebida para que un mesero se la llevara después.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué bebida quiere que le prepare?-

-Un Martini por favor-

-En seguida-respondió antes de comenzar a tomar todo lo que necesitaría para servirme aquella bebida.

-Aquí tiene-me entrego la copa minutos después.

-Gracias-la tome y rápidamente tome un sorbo, me tome el tiempo para disfrutar la bebida, pedí otro Martini mas cuando me finalice el primero y después pedí otro más, hasta que perdí la cuenta pero no me importo.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de mi bolsa haciendo que saltara ligeramente, con un poco de dificultad logre encontrar mi celular, vi el nombre de Jake en la pantalla junto con el número de teléfono. Estuve a punto de contestar pero me detuve justo antes de presionar le botón, la llamada se perdió pero en seguida comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, ¿ahora se preocupaba por mi? Tome mi Martini aun observando el celular y me tome la bebida de un solo sorbo antes de meter el celular en la bolsa, ahora era yo la que no quería ser interrumpida.

-Otro por favor-le pedí al bartender.

**(Play: Me & Mr. Jones de Amy Winehouse)**

Gracias al bajo volumen de la música logre escuchar unos pasos acercándose cada vez más, baje mi mirada hacia el bolso, que se encontraba en la silla cerca de mí, y de la nada unos zapatos negros, impecables, aparecieron. Me mantuve observándolos por unos segundos antes de levantar la vista para darme cuenta que, justo como los demás, también tenía puesto un pantalón negro, donde sus manos se encontraban dentro de sus bolsillos, pude ver que en su mano izquierda llevaba un reloj de oro, también llevaba puesto un saco negro, y una corbata del mismo color. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente cuando llegue a su rostro, era un joven, su piel era pálida, sus carnosos labios tenían el color de una manzana, podía ver lo suave que era. Su nariz era muy fina, inhale profundamente cuando llegue hasta sus ojos, eran verdes, pero había algo mas, eran tan profundos, sentía que su mirada podía llegar a mi alma, sus cejas pobladas hacían su mirada aun más interesante. El cabello de aquel chico era café, se veía claramente que tenía un cuidado especial, ya que brillaba gracias a la tenia luz que había en el bar.

-¿Me permitirías invitarte un trago?-pregunte con una voz dulce pero a la vez ronca, apreté mi mandíbula, no solo él era atractivo, su voz lo hacía aun más atractivo e interesante.

-Justo acabo de pedir uno, gracias-respondí de forma cortante antes de voltear hacia el estante donde se encontraban todas las bebidas.

-Un whisky a las rocas, y cargue la bebida de la señorita mi cuenta-le dio las instrucciones al bartender con una sonrisa, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de disimular aquella sonrisa que estaba a punto de escapar de mis labios.

-Pero que mal educado soy…-siguió la conversación conmigo,-permíteme presentarme, me llamo Alec…Alec Vulturi-extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Renesmee…-me calle por unos segundos, ¿Por qué dudaba sobre mi apellido?,-Black-estreche mi mano con la suya, él la tomo suavemente, pero no conforme con eso, acerco mi mano hasta sus labios y le dio un corto beso antes de dejar mi mano libre.

-El nombre perfecto para una bella dama-tome la copa del Martini y con nerviosismo la lleve hasta mis labios para tomar un sorbo,-a la que, me parece, viene sola-se sentó para seguir con la conversación.

-¿Eso está mal?-pregunte de forma retadora viéndolo a la cara.

-En esta ocasión no-dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su propia bebida,-no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, no te había visto por aquí-afirmo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cliente regular?-pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Mi lugar favorito para tomar un whisky a las rocas después de un día estresante de trabajo-

-Entiendo-aleje mi vista.

-Pero tu aun no has respondido, ¿Qué te trae por acá?-abrí mi boca para contestar pero Alec levantó el dedo antes de hablar,-una decepción, ¿quieres desahogarte de aquel que te rompió el corazón?-

Abrí mi boca a causa de mi nerviosismo, no sabía que contestar y el hecho de que se encontraba tan seguro y tan firme en sus palabras, causo que me dejara sin voz a mí. Solo pude asentir suavemente mientras tomaba otro sorbo, Alec solo soltó una risita y pidió otro trago.

-No puedo creer como alguien puede hacerle eso a una mujer tan bella como tú. Si yo fuera ese hombre-se acerco hacia mi oído,-no estarías en este lugar, es más, no te dejaría salir de mi habitación-susurro.

-Pero no lo eres y discúlpame pero tengo que irme-tome mi bolso rápidamente y con manos temblorosas, pero antes de que pudiera alejarme de aquel extraño, su mano me tomo a la altura del codo haciendo que me detuviera.

-Espera, quisiera volver a verte, eres una mujer muy hermosa como para no volverte a ver y la ciudad es muy grande para intentar buscarte-me zafe de su agarre y le mostré mi mano izquierda.

-Lo siento pero llegas tarde, soy casada-

Alec me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-Si ese no es problema para ti, para mi mucho menos-tomo mi muñeca haciendo que abriera mi mano,-toma, esta es mi tarjeta, llámame cuando desees-

Del bolsillo de su saco sacó un billete y lo dejo en la barra antes de irse hasta que lo perdí de vista, sentí la tarjeta en las yemas de mis dedos, eso fue lo único que hizo que alejara mi vista. Alec Vulturi, vicepresidente de la empresa Vulturi, camine lentamente hacia la salida, esa empresa estaba en las más importantes del país y eso que no la habían explotado en su totalidad. La empresa Vulturi era la empresa hotelera más importante que podría haber, ahí recurrían empresarios dispuestos a invertir en cualquier proyecto que la empresa tuviera en manos, incluso cuando solo tenían la idea o algunos puntos. Los que invertían en las propuestas de la empresa Vulturi sabían que tendrían ganancias millonarias, ellos nunca se equivocaban, sus proyectos siempre terminaban siendo un éxito, y justo ahora había conocido al vicepresidente. Con ese pensamiento subí al auto para regresar a casa, aunque el rostro de Alec Vulturi se quedo en mi mente.

**¡Ahhh! Ya salió nuestro querido Alec, aunque un poco diferente ya que esta vez será humano, pero no crean que será diferente al carácter y personalidad del vampiro que estamos acostumbrados lindas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si es asi, ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, además de que me animan a seguir adelante y su punto de vista o criticas constructivas me ayudan mucho con la historia.**

**Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Qué hara Renesmee? ¿Le llamara a Alec? ¿Su matrimonio mejorara? Si quieren saberlo entonces no se pierdan ni un capitulo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi hermosas!**

**Espero actualizar la siguiente semana, el viernes. Cuídense mucho lindas, besos y ya saben que las quiero mucho!**


	4. Chapter 4 De compras

"**De compras"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super contenta de estar un fin de semana con ustedes, como siempre quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo, mil mil gracias!**

**melaLM**

**srena Princesita Hale**

**Fanfics RxJ**

**Martina**

**Litvamp7**

**Muchas gracias lindas por sus reviews, no saben como mejoraron mi dia y los animos que me dieron para continuar con esta historia.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

Apague el motor de mi auto justo frente a las escaleras de la casa, aun dentro podía escuchar como el viento soplaba fuertemente, puse ambas manos en el volante y pegue mi frente en el mismo. Mi corazón aun latía rápidamente, los tragos y el mareo comenzaban a desvanecerse poco a poco, los recuerdos comenzaban a hacer presente, ¿Qué había sido eso? Aquel chico tenía algo, algo que no había visto en algún otro chico anteriormente, era un tanto provocador y misterioso, sonreí burlándome de mi misma, estoy segura que no era la primera que pensaba lo mismo. El ver aquella facilidad de palabra que tenia, no solo en mantener una conversación sin que me alejara o le diera una bofetada después de escuchar lo que me susurro en el oído, sino para mostrase interesante, se veía que tenia experiencia en esto de conquistar mujeres. Dejando aquel pensamiento atrás tome mi bolso y salí del auto, subí las escaleras rápidamente, el frio no se hizo esperar y no quería mojarme ya que las pequeñas gotas, que bajaban del cielo, comenzaban a hacerse presente una vez mas.

La casa se encontraba en completa oscuridad, salvo por las luces que iluminaban el exterior de la misma, que se colaban por las múltiples ventanas, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para el segundo piso, cuando una luz encenderse fue lo que hizo que me detuviera en seco. Inhale profundamente después de dar un ligero salto, Jacob se encontraba en el sofá junto a una mesita, en una esquina de la sala, aun tenia puesto el impecable traje, cerro el libro que tenia en sus manos antes de voltear a verme. Yo me quede parada en las escaleras, con mi mano izquierda en el barandal, ayudándome a mantener el equilibro, después de unos segundos de silencio, Jacob hablo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Buenas noches querida-camino hacia mi,-¿Dónde estabas?-

Traté de retener la ira que recorría mi cuerpo, observe mis zapatillas por unos segundos antes de ver sus zapatos negros aparecer, en ese momento alce la mirada para enfrentarme con esos ojos negros.

-Fui a tomar un trago-respondí simplemente.

-¿A estas horas de la noche? Renesmee no me tomes por un estúpido-me tomo del brazo a la altura del codo,-estas no son horas de llegar y mucho menos para una mujer casada-

-Tampoco para un esposo que debía de llegar temprano para tener una cena romántica con su mujer-me solté de su agarre,-por lo menos deberías de tener la decencia de pedir una disculpa-murmure subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Aún no hemos terminado!-escuche a Jacob caminando tras de mi.

Llegue a mi habitación dando grandes zancadas, lance con furia mi bolsa al igual que mi abrigo y me quite los tacones dejándolos a mitad de la habitación. Justo cuando comenzaba a quitarme los aretes, el rudo brazo de Jacob volvió a tomarme del brazo con fuerza haciendo que volteara.

-Bien-me solté para después dar unos pasos hacia atrás,-terminaremos con esta discusión de una buena vez-quite unos cuantos pelos de mi cara,-¡a la que tomas como estúpida es a mi Jacob! Prometes cosas que no cumples, me dejas como idiota con la cena lista… ¡la segunda vez en menos de una semana!-

Jacob abrió la boca pero yo solo levante mi mano derecha, callándolo al momento.

-Tu vieja excusa ya me la se de memoria, el trabajo…el maldito trabajo te obligo a quedarte mas tiempo en la empresa, ¿o me equivoco?-Jacob no dijo nada,-yo se por todo lo que pasaste para llegar a este puesto Jacob y te admiro, pero solo espero que recapacites y algún día te des cuenta que el trabajo no es todo en la vida y que para ese entonces no sea demasiado tarde-

Y sin dejar que se defendiera camine hacia el baño, azotando la puerta.

Alec POV.

-Adelante Demetri-pronuncie sin despegar la vista de mi computadora.

-Alec, aquí están algunos documentos que quiero que firmes-entro mi rubio amigo, y compañero.

A Demetri lo conocí cuando cursábamos la secundaria, y desde ese entonces nos hemos vuelto inseparables, aunque admitió que al principio se acerco a mi por Jane, mi hermana, con la intención de conquistarla. Jane Vulturi, la niña mas consentida que eh conocido hasta ahora, caprichosa, vanidosa y convenenciera, pero también hermosa, inteligente y astuta, en ese entonces Jane era parte de las porristas de la escuela. Aunque para Demetri solo fue un capricho, ya que después de unos meses, se olvido de ella y juntos comenzamos una aventura en la que solo existían las chicas, hacíamos y deshacíamos a nuestro antojo. ¡Pero claro! Éramos hijos de unos grandes y exitosos empresarios, el dinero y los lujos que quisiéramos no eran, y no siguen siendo, un problema para nosotros, ¿Cómo llego Demetri a la empresa de mi padre? Desafortunadamente su padre falleció, dejándole todos sus bienes a su único hijo, y el decidió invertir una fuerte suma de dinero en la empresa de mi padre, teniendo de regreso el doble de lo que invirtió.

Aunque a veces siento que Demetri no ah podido olvidar a mi hermana, su gran amor platónico de la secundaria, aun la ve con un brillo extraño en sus ojos cuando ella no se da cuenta. Rara la vez Jane pone un pie en la empresa, pero cuando lo hace, Demetri trata de darle un trato especial, y si, lo niega, dice que ella solo fue un capricho de su juventud, pero yo se que no. Ah tenido sus amoríos con una que otra secretaria de la empresa o alguna inversionista que no logra resistirse a sus encantos y facilidad de palabra, los dos éramos exactamente igual en ese aspecto.

-Por supuesto, toma asiento-me levante para estrechar mi mano con la suya,-¿Cómo va todo?-pregunte mientras firmaba la primera hoja.

-Si te refieres al trabajo, todo marcha sobre ruedas-respondió viendo fijamente mi mano moverse sobre el documento.

-¿Y Renata?-pregunte.

-Ella es cosa del pasado, ahora mis ojos están puesto en una modelo rubia y con medidas perfectas-mordió su labio inferior, le entregue los documentos mientras lo veía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cosa del pasado? Apenas los vi el fin de semana saliendo juntos de la empresa para su gran cena romántica-recargue mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Amigo, que poco me conoces, todo iba bien hasta que pronuncio la palabra mágica para que yo desapareciera-

-Matrimonio-dijimos al unisonó.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-negó con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones,-eso no pasara, yo soy libre como las aves-sonrió abiertamente mientras veía por la enorme ventana que se encontraba detrás de mí,-y tu, soltero más codiciado, ¿Cómo te fue anoche?-

-Me fue bien, unas cuantas copas y regrese a casa, nada en especial-volví a enfocar la mirada en la computadora.

-A mi no me engañas Alec, conociste a alguien, ¿no es así?-

En ese momento deje de mover el ratón de la computadora y entre abrí mi boca, segundos después volteé a ver a mi amigo y entrecerré mis ojos.

-¡Lo sabia! Te conozco hermano, pero cuenta, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?-comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Una más que agregare a mi lista de conquistas-respondí con una sonrisa torcida, enfocándome nuevamente en el trabajo.

Renesmee POV.

-Señora, el señor está preguntando por usted, quiere desayunar juntos-

Me senté en la cama tapándome hasta la cadera con las sabanas, no había dormido nada bien, la pelea y los tragos no ayudaron a verme mejor esta mañana, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, no había nada que el maquillaje no pudiera arreglar. Solté un bostezo con cierta pereza, no quería ver a Jacob, ya me había arruinado la noche y no quería que siguiera esta mañana, así que trate de inventarme una excusa.

-¿Podrías decirle al señor que desayune? No me siento muy bien-puse una mano en mi frente, los tragos de anoche si habían dejado resaca.

-¿Gusta que llame al doctor?-

-No, solo tráeme el desayuno y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza-

-Como usted guste señora. Compermiso-

Exhale aliviada, por lo menos no lidiaría con Jacob por la mañana, estaba a punto de recostarme cuando mi celular comenzó a timbrar, lo busque por todas partes, hasta darme cuenta que lo había dejado en mi bolsa. Me levante rápidamente, no quería perder la llamada, lo que causo un ligero mareo, me detuve en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, vaya que había perdido la costumbre de tomar unos tragos de mas. Camine dando grandes zancadas hasta alcanzar mi bolsa, abrí el cierre rápidamente y busque mi celular, después de sacar algunos labiales lo encontré y conteste sin ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola-salude.

_-¡Hola sobrina!-_escuche una voz chillona del otro lado de la línea.

-Tía Alice, que alegría escuchar tu voz, ¿ya estas de regreso?-pregunte con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, regrese en la madrugada, te quise avisar pero era muy tarde y supuse que ya estabas descansando-contesto.

_-Si tan solo supieras tía-_pensé, negué con mi cabeza antes de responder.

-Me da gusto que hayan llegado sin ningún imprevisto, ¿Cómo esta mi tío Jasper? Cuéntame sobre el viaje-

Mi tía Alice, siempre tan hiperactiva y cada día con una ocurrencia nueva, ella está casada con Jasper Whitlock, un hombre serio y reservado, aunque en reuniones familiares siempre sacaba ese lado divertido que era algo extraño ver fuera de casa. Mi tía es una obsesionada de la moda y todo lo relacionado con eso, siempre viaja a cualquier país o estado solo para ver los desfiles de moda más importantes, no se pierde uno. No está de más decir que tiene un muy buen gusto en la elección de su vestuario, siempre impecable y muy bien combinada. Mi tía ah trabajado con modistas importantes y ahora está ocupando todo su tiempo ya que planea tener su propia línea de ropa, me siento tan orgullosa de mi tía, está haciendo todo lo posible por cumplir su mayor sueño.

_-Claro que te lo contare sobrina, pero no por teléfono, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?-_pregunto.

-No, estoy libre todo el día, ¿A dónde nos vemos?-me levante del sofá en ese momento.

…..

-¡Tías!-camine hacia ellas extendiendo mis manos.

-Renesmee, te extrañamos mucho-me abrazo mi tía Rosalie.

Aquel monumento de mujer, la que, en sus años de soltería, fue una chica codiciada por grandes partidos, modelos, políticos, actores, absolutamente de todo, tenía algo encantador en esa sonrisa y aunque ella no lo quisiera hacer con intención, sus atributos y ese movimiento de caderas dejaba boquiabiertos a muchos hombres. Aunque ella decidió a ese musculoso hombre con un gran sentido del humor, Emmett, a quien conoció antes de finalizar la universidad, si, era un hombre atractivo y muy inteligente, pero sobre todo eso, mi tía se enamoro de Emmett por su buen sentido del humor. Ella me ah contado muchas veces que Emmett nunca la vio como la gran conquista, la vio como una chica normal, y su conquista fue única. Siempre trataba de hacerla reír, y aquellos detalles y charlas sobre todo tipo de temas la hizo enamorarse más de ese grandulón, aunque de vez en cuando se comportaba como un niño de cinco años, todos amábamos su forma de ser.

-Yo las extrañe mas-me deshice de su abrazo para seguir con mi tía Alice,-tienen que contarme como les fue en su viaje-

Y sentándonos en la mesa, mi tía Alice comenzó con su viaje a Italia, ya que ahí estaba la semana de la moda, aunque no solo se enfoco en eso, también quiso conocer los lugares más populares de Italia con Jasper y una cena romántica no estuvo de más. Aunque apenas había llegado de su más reciente viaje, ya estaba planeando el siguiente, se iría a Nueva York a ver qué habría de nuevo en la moda este año, sonreí antes de tomar un sobro de vino tinto. Mi tía Rosalie había decidido ir a Brasil, unos días relajantes para ella y su esposo, también decidió salir a las calles para conocer más sobre la cultura de aquel país.

-Sus vacaciones suenan maravillosas-tome la mano de Rosalie,-estoy muy feliz por ustedes-

-¿Y a ti? Cuéntanos que has hecho en todo este tiempo-volteé a ver a mi tía Alice.

-Lo mismo, esperando a que Jacob tenga un poco de tiempo para mí-conteste mientras mi sonrisa se borraba,-ya estoy cansada-susurre.

-Pero…antes de irme dijiste que Jacob te había dado su palabra de dejar el trabajo a un lado y dedicarte tiempo, ¡hasta hablaron sobre unas vacaciones!-

-No, no hubieron vacaciones-baje mi cabeza,-ni nada de lo que me prometió, las cosas siguen igual, los problemas han aumentado. A veces creo que, esta relación ya no tiene más que darnos-

Mi tía Rosalie dejo la copa a un lado, sin tomar el sorbo de aquella bebida y entre cerro sus ojos, para después hablar teniendo cuidado en sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Renesmee?-

Trague saliva y pase la lengua por mis labios, no quería agobiarlas con mis problemas que se supone tiene que ser de dos solamente, pero ya lo había hecho y ahora tenía que responder a su pregunta.

-Haber sobrina-me interrumpió Alice,-no te precipites en buscar un solución rápida, piensas en un divorcio, ¿no es cierto?-yo solo suspire, y ella siguió sin obtener una respuesta,-si es eso tienes que pensarlo muy bien, se que nunca será un decisión fácil, pero si todavía lo amas, podrías arrepentirte en un futuro. Lo que yo te recomendaría es que hables con Jacob, que vayan a una terapia de pareja-mi tía tomo mis manos entre las suyas,-se cuanto lo amas y por eso quiero que pienses en varias opciones antes de divorciarte-

Sonreí.

-Tía, el no tiene tiempo para mi, ¿tú crees que dejara sus obligaciones por ir a una terapia de pareja conmigo?-negué con mi cabeza,-pero está bien, te hare caso y tomare en cuenta otras opciones. Pero, dejemos de hablar de mis problemas, estamos celebrando que llegaron, ¿Por qué no vamos de compras de una buena vez?-

…..

Caminamos por el centro comercial, entrando en cada tienda y probándonos prendas que muchas de las veces terminamos comprando, el tiempo se me fue demasiado rápido con mis tías, en realidad necesitaba salir, habían logrado que se me borrara de la mente los problemas que tenía en casa. Estaba tan distraída viendo un vestido de noche en la tienda siguiente, pero mis tías me jalaron de un brazo adentrándome a otra tienda. Arrugué mi frente al ver ropa en los maniquís de demasiado…extravagante por así decirlo, seguí caminando detrás de mis tías, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era una tienda de lencería. Puse un mechón de cabellos detrás de mi oreja y decidí caminar y darle un vistazo, había algunos disfraces de ángel, otros de diablo, enfermeras y demás.

-¡Nessie!-escuche la voz de mi tía Alice, camine hacia ella dando grandes zancadas,-creo que esto te ayudara a reconciliarte con Jacob-dijo tratando de disimular una gran sonrisa.

Era una provocadora lencería negra, tenia encaje, yo solo negué con mi cabeza alejando mi vista de aquella prenda, ni siquiera en mi noche de bodas me había puesto algo tan atrevido como esto.

-No tía, no me pondré eso-

-Vamos, solo pruébatelo-

-¿Qué?-solté una risita irónica,-no insistas, no lo comprare, ni me lo probare-

Comencé a alejarme de mi tía, mientras ella caminaba hacia mí con aquella prenda en mano, extendiéndola para que pudiera tomarla, pero claro que no lo haría, a veces Alice tenía ideas tan locas como esta. Era tanta la vergüenza que tenia, que no me importo dar grandes zancadas hacia atrás, tratando de salir de aquella tienda, que no me di cuenta que alguien se encontraba detrás de mí, golpe su cuerpo con mi espalda y solo escuche metal cayendo. Inhale profundamente al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamente volteé para ver a aquella rubia chica que se encontraba hincada, tomando las prendas que había tirado a causa de mi golpe.

-Disculpa, no me di cuenta-me hinque junto a ella para ayudarla a levantas las prendas.

-No, está bien, a todos puede suceder-me justifico, ambas nos levantamos al mismo tiempo.

-Toma, esto es tuyo-le extendí alguna lencería.

-Gracias-me sonrió.

La chica tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, que combinaban perfectamente con su piel blanca y muy bien cuidada, su pelo lacio y rubio hasta los hombros le daban un toque juvenil, si no es por lo tacones y el maquillaje diría que es apenas una adolescente.

-Mucho gusto, Jane Vulturi-me extendió la mano de forma amigable.

-Renesmee Cullen, es un placer-estreché su mano.

**¡Renesmee conoció a Jane! ¿Creen que de este accidente surja una amistad? Aun no le llama a Alec, ¿habra algo que la orille a hacerlo?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas y ya saben que si les gusto, un review me anima mucho además de ser mi mejor paga y ya saben que me encanta saber su opinión acerca de la historia o el capi.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi! Espero actualizar la próxima semana.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos! Y ya saben que las quiero mucho!**


	5. Chapter 5 Llamada

"**Llamada"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! No quiero que me meten por favor, yo se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar y mis disculpas están de mas, siempre termino pidiendo perdón como el Jacob de esta historia :P pero bueno, las que están en la universidad o empezaron clases esta semana, entenderán por lo que estoy pasando. Espero y me disculpen hermosas, pero ah habido muchos papeleos y cosas importantes que eh tenido que hacer para entrar a la uni. Aun con mis fallas, mil gracias a todas ustedes por apoyarme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben como les agradezco lo que hacen por mi.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**melaLM**

**Martina**

**Litvamp7**

**No saben como me animaron sus reviews hermosas, me dejaron con una sonrisa enorme!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

**(Play: Phenomena de Yeah Yeah Yeahs)**

Este reporte tenía que estar listo en menos de dos horas y aun no tenía ni la mitad, aunque sabía que podía terminarlo a tiempo el estrés de saber que también tenía que preparar una junta con los inversionistas mas importantes me forzó a escribir más rápido en la computadora. Desvié mi mirada de la computadora para ver la hora que marcaba el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared, solté un suspiro lleno de frustración. Mis manos pedían un descanso, no podían moverse más rápido y mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, pero ¡ey! ¿Quién dijo que estar a cargo de una empresa de esta magnitud sería fácil?

Cerré mis ojos mientras recargaba mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, talle mis ojos por unos segundos en un intento de relajarme en este corto descanso. Pude escuchar a lo lejos algún teléfono de la empresa timbrar y en ese momento el recuerdo de aquella chica en el bar se hizo presente. Rápidamente tome mi celular, que se encontraba en la fina mesa de madera, observa la pantalla…no tenia mensajes de texto, ni llamadas perdidas. Con cierta decepción deje mi celular en el mismo lugar, aquella chica sí que quería serle fiel a su esposo, tal vez era un buen marido, el típico hombre bueno y detallista. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba sola en aquel bar esa noche? ¿Salida de chicas?

Negué con mi cabeza, estaba sola en la barra, y me asegure de eso, ¿quiso tomarse unos tragos sola? Tal vez, pero muy poco probable, si tiene esposo entonces, ¿Por qué ir sola cuando puede disfrutar la linda compañía de su media naranja? Esto de pensar en ella solo me estaba estresando aun más y no tenía el tiempo, ni las ganas de forzarme y hacer deducciones de cosas que no son de mi incumbencia. Aunque…hubiera podido pedirle su número, negué con mi cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, regresando a la realidad para terminar el reporte.

-Concéntrate Alec, concéntrate-susurre bajo el sonido de las teclas.

De esa chica se muy poco, solo su nombre, que en esta ocasión no recordaba y su cara y figura que puede ser no vuelva a ver nunca mas, así que, ¿para qué preocuparme? ¿Para qué pensar en ella?

Renesmee POV.

-¿Qué harás hoy?-pregunto Jacob sin despegar la vista de su periódico.

Inhale con desesperación, este era el único momento en el que podíamos platicar o simplemente disfrutar de una compañía mutua, pero a él parecía no importarle. Coloque suavemente el tenedor, que tenía un trozo de melón, y recargue mi peso en los brazos que puse en la mesa, al lado de mi plato. Reteniendo la ira me atreví a mirarlo, pero él no lo noto a causa del periódico extendido frente él, cubriendo su cara completamente.

-¿Te importa?-pregunte venenosamente.

El comedor se quedo en completo silencio por unos minutos, sabía que mi contraataque había sido algo rudo, pero era la verdad. Pensé que esta conversación había finalizado ahí, que tal vez Jacob estaba tan concentrado en las noticias del periódico, que dejo pasar por alto mi respuesta. Pero no, aunque la espera se mantuvo en un ambiente tenso, después de unos minutos, Jacob doblo el periódico dejándolo sobre la mesa para poder enfocar su mirada en mí. La misma que provoco escalofríos en mi cuerpo, pero no de una manera placentera, al contrario, su mirada advertía que nada bueno saldría de sus labios, esta conversación no terminaría bien.

-Eres mi esposa-respondió fríamente.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?-mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

-Siempre lo eh tenido en cuenta, y tú lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé-me encogí de hombros,-deje de saberlo hace mucho tiempo-

-¡Renesmee! ¿Crees que todo lo que haga es porque quiero?-se levanto después de gritar mi nombre, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto,-¡todo mi esfuerzo está reflejado en esta casa, en todas las comodidades que tienes!-continuo gritando y caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Pues eso no me convence-me cruce de brazos,-lo único que estás haciendo es darme cosas materiales… ¡pensando que me das amor! ¡Que eso significa amor para mí!-

-Es a lo que estas acostumbrada y yo te lo estoy dando Renesmee, ¿o acaso me hubieras aceptado si no tuviera un centavo en la bolsa?-se acerco a mí de forma retadora,-ni siquiera te hubieras atrevido a voltear a verme-escupió las palabras.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no sé si su intención fue lastimarme o no, pero eso ya no importaba, me había lastimado profundamente. Y no solo eso, la ira apareció de la nada y uso mi mano como instrumento para poder descargar la molestia que su comentario había causado en mi. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, mi mano golpeo fuertemente la mejilla de Jacob, causando ardor en la palma de mi mano segundos después.

-¡Pero que poco me conoces Jacob! Yo te conocí cuando pasabas por momentos difíciles, yo te conocí cuando no tenías ni un centavo en la bolsa porque todo lo usabas para pagar la universidad. ¿Y ahora me vienes con esto?-le reclame con lagrimas en los ojos,-es que no lo puedo creer-puse una mano en mi frente.

En ese momento Jacob volteo a verme y su expresión mostraba arrepentimiento.

-Renesmee, amor perdóname-quiso disculparse, pero yo lo detuve levantando mi mano derecha.

-No, no digas nada, lo que dijiste ya no se puede remediar-observe la hora en el reloj que usaba como accesorio en mi muñeca izquierda esa mañana,-mejor vete que la empresa te espera porque vas retrasado con dos minutos-sonreí burlona,-señor Black-

Y sin esperar una respuesta subí las escaleras rápidamente, sin que los tacones fueran un impedimento, camine deprisa hasta llegar a mi habitación, sin Jacob tras de mí, al parecer había hecho caso a mi consejo y se había marchado, y en verdad eso había sido lo mejor. Encerrada en mi habitación pude llorar libremente, sin darle explicaciones a nadie, tomándole poca importancia a las llamadas que mi tía Alice me había en el celular. No tenia ánimos de salir ni de ver a nadie, solo quería estar aquí y dejar salir las lágrimas, que ya no quería seguir reteniendo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo llore, ni me di cuenta en el momento que me quede dormida, solo sé que al abrir los ojos un gran dolor recorrió mi cabeza, intensificándose cada vez mas. Camine al baño, no sin antes voltear hacia la ventana, el sol brillaba hasta el punto de lastimar mis ojos, por lo que supuse seria mínimo el medio día. Al llegar al baño puse mis manos en el lavamanos, recargando todo mi peso en ellas y mantuve la cabeza baja por unos segundos, cuando la levante, pude ver por el espejo mi mal aspecto. Mis ojos se encontraban rojos y hinchados a causa de tanto llanto, el rímel de pestañas y mi maquillaje se habían arruinado completamente, exhale pesadamente y aleje mi vista del espejo enfocándola en las llaves del agua, que abrí sin importarme en la temperatura. Me limpie la cara con la toalla, dando pequeños toquecitos con la misma en mi cara, y ahí mismo decidí alistarme, cerré la puerta del baño y en ese mismo momento mi celular comenzó a timbrar. Esta vez no deje que la llamada se perdiera y con pensamiento camine dando grandes zancadas hasta el celular donde presione el botón para contestar.

-Hola-salude.

_-Sobrina me tenias preocupada, te estuve marcando varias veces pero no contestabas-_escuche a mi tia Alice del otro lado de la línea, hablando rápidamente.

-Lo siento tía-puse una mano en mi frente, sintiéndome culpable de haber ignorado sus llamadas,-tuve…algunas cosas que arreglar-

-Disculpa aceptada-respondió, estoy segura que estaba sonriendo,-buena, estaba pensando en ir a comer contigo en algún restaurante cerca de la ciudad, ¿tendrás tiempo?-

-Por supuesto que tengo tiempo tía-sonreí, escucharla había mejorado mi día,-¿a qué hora y en qué lugar?-me senté en la cama cerca de la mesita de noche donde había lápiz y papel.

-Escogí un restaurante italiano-apunte la dirección,-y ya que sabes la dirección date prisa para llegar, porque de hecho estoy aquí y muero de hambre-

Me levante de la cama y asentí antes de soltar una risita.

**(Play: Phenomena de Yeah Yeah Yeahs)**

-De acuerdo tía, me daré prisa. Nos vemos en unos minutos-y colgué.

Mordí mi labio inferior y presione mi celular en el pecho, creo que el ir a comer con ella era una buena opción. Después de lo que sucedió con Jacob esta mañana lo menos que quería era estar sola y en la casa, así que con la intención de ir al restaurante con mi tía, comencé a buscar las llaves de mi auto, el primer lugar fue la cama, pero no había rastro de ellas. Los cajones de las mesitas de noche fueron las siguientes y con un mal humor seguí buscando en el sofá. Mi último recurso fue la bolsa negra que usaría este día, la observe y solo basto dar un paso para alcanzarla, abrí el cierre con prisa y comencé a sacar desesperadamente labiales, rubor y algunas tarjetas sin importancia.

-¿Dónde están?-me pregunte continuando con la búsqueda en mi bolsa.

De vez en cuando revisaba las tarjetas que algunas personas me entregaban o de compañias para que pudiera llamarles en cualquier ocasión, eran las mismas que terminaban olvidadas en el fondo de mi bolso. Finalmente el ruido de las llaves de hicieron presentes, las saque de la bolsa y cerré mi mano con ellas adentro, estaba lista para seguir mi camino, pero una tarjeta caer al suelo me detuvo. Fruncí mi entrecejo con la vista fija en la tarjeta, segundos después extendí mi mano mientras me hincaba, la volteé lentamente y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero, era la tarjeta de aquel chico, el que había conocido en el bar esa noche de penas. Mis pies temblaron cuando me levante, apretando la tarjeta, asegurándome que no cayera, Alec Vulturi…un nombre intrigante y misterioso, el solo pronuncias su nombre una curiosidad extraña despertó en mi interior.

Y no solo el nombre, esa persona a la que le pertenecía tan único nombre era exactamente igual, encajaban perfectamente. Dejando ese pensamiento a un lado me enfoque en su número personal, que se encontraba debajo de su nombre, y otro pensamiento, uno aun mas intenso, llego a mi mente sin que yo lo planeara, ¿debería llamarle? Inhale alejando la mirada de la tarjeta, eso sería muy arriesgado y la propuesta que me había hecho aquella noche, aun mas. Además, si le llamaba el solo lo tomaría como si hubiera aceptado su invitación, mi teléfono timbro justo a tiempo, alejándome de esta tentación, rodé mis ojos y observe la pantalla, era un mensaje de texto.

_-Sobrina no tardes, muero de hambre-_

Trate de responder rápidamente pero la torpeza de mis dedos a causa del nerviosismo, me lo impidieron de vez en cuando. En cuanto envié el mensaje, volví a meter las cosas en mi bolsa, pero como si aquella tarjeta hubiera dicho mi nombre, la observe por unos momentos, tenía que olvidarme de ese chico, de su seducción y de su invitación. Sin embargo, ignore a la razón y metí la tarjeta en mi bolso nuevamente antes de salir de mi habitación a paso apresurado, mis tacones hacían eco por los pasillos hasta llegar las escaleras donde las baje rápidamente deteniéndome del barandal.

La comida con mi tía Alice me sirvió de mucho para olvidar el trago amargo que pase en la mañana, entre risas y platicas que finalizaban siendo tontas, me sentí como aquellos días cuando Jacob y yo aun éramos novios y todo era color de rosa para mí. Mi risa se torno en una sonrisa mientras veía a mi tía Alice, quien tomaba un sorbo de agua y después siguió degustando de su comida, dejando un momento de silencio entre las dos. Fije mi mirada en Alice, sin que ella lo notara, aunque no lo supiera la admiraba demasiado, ella siempre veía el lado positivo de todo, y hacia que las demás personas también lo hicieran. A pesar de que a veces se comportaba peor que una adolescente, también tenía una madurez sorprendente y unos sabios consejos, su vida era perfecta, o por lo menos eso demostraba, y me sentía feliz por ella, pero al mismo tiempo con un poco de envidia y con curiosidad de saber cómo le hacía para que su matrimonio marchara bien.

Regrese cuando el cielo se encontraba cubierto de estrellas, y un frio aire golpeaba mi espalda en mi recorrido por llegar la puerta principal de la casa. Las luces del comedor y de la sala se encontraban aun encendidas, pero yo seguí sin detenerme hasta llegar a mi habitación, con mi tía los dos días siempre terminaban siendo agotadores, ahora solo quería ponerme cómoda y descansar placenteramente. Pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación, me quede congelada, Jacob se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la cama, observándome fijamente, ya se había quitado el saco y la corbata, además de desabotonarse la camisa solo un poco, dándole un toque relajado. Entre abrí mi boca ante la confusión y observe mi reloj para asegurarme que en realidad era la hora que yo creía, Jacob nunca llegaba antes de la medianoche y apenas eran las diez, o eso era lo que marcaba mi reloj.

-Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que llegarías más tarde-me adentre a la habitación cuando salí de aquella confusión.

-¿No te da gusto verme temprano?-pregunte siguiéndome con la mirada.

-No lo digo por eso, es solo que…nunca llegas a esta hora-

-¿En dónde estabas?-pregunto de forma fría.

-Salí con Alice-

-Te tardaste mucho para que solo fuera una comida-

Rodé mis ojos y me detuve dándole la espalda.

-Estuve con ella todo el día, si no me crees llámale-arroje mis celular hasta la cama, cerca de donde Jacob se encontraba,-prefiero salir todo el día a estar sola aquí…en mi jaula de oro-

Jacob observo mi celular y lo tomo con su mano derecha, deje descansar mi pie derecho, poniendo todo mi peso en el izquierdo y me cruce de brazos, pero Jacob no se atrevió a marcarle a mi tía Alice, dejo el teléfono en su lugar, y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

**(Play: Sad Song de Christina Perri)**

-Te estuve esperando a la hora de la comida, quería sorprenderte y llevarte a comer a algún lugar-

-Demasiado tarde Jacob-

-Si te hubiera avisado ya no sería sorpresa-

-Créeme que eso tampoco hubiera funcionado, no te hubiera creído y me hubiera ido con tía de todas maneras Jake-apreté mi mandíbula tratando de retener las lágrimas,-¿Qué se siente que te dejen así?-susurre.

-Lo hiciste por venganza-dijo con firmeza.

-Claro que no-negué con mi cabeza,-pero no hubiera salido mejor si en realidad lo hubiera planeado-

Salí de la habitación rápidamente, no sin antes tomar mi bolsa y mi teléfono, esta noche dormiría en otra habitación, ya que si dormía junto a Jacob seria tenso e incomodo para ambos. En cuanto estuve en el pasillo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer descontroladamente, amo a Jacob, pero este amor se deteriora cada vez más. El matrimonio no está basado en ver a la pareja solo unos pocos minutos durante el desayuno, ni en la noche cuando llega tarde del trabajo, lo que yo necesito es atención.

Entre a una habitación alejada de la que compartía con Jacob y recargue mi espalda en la misma, sentí como mis rodillas comenzaron a perder fuerza y aun sollozando resbale hasta quedar sentada, quise acallar los sollozos pero eso solo provoco que mas lagrimas salieran. Observe mi celular con la vista borrosa a causa de las lagrimas y comencé a buscar el numero de mi tía o de mi mama, pero mis dedos se detuvieron…había otra persona a quien le puedo llamar.

**(Play: Black Out Days de Phantogram)**

Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, y en ese mismo instante miles de pensamientos me bombardearon.

_-Esto no va a terminar bien-_fue lo primero que pensé.

_-No le marques, solo te meterás en problemas y no quieres otro más en la lista-_

Sin embargo llego el pensamiento que alejo a los anteriores.

_-Hazlo, el es la persona que te puede quitar esa soledad-_

-No es la mejor solución-observe mi celular.

Pero mi última respuesta no evita que comenzara a buscar la tarjeta de ese chico en mi bolsa rápidamente, no sé donde quedaron los labiales, no me importo, ahora lo único que quería era saber dónde estaba su tarjeta. Por un momento, y al no encontrarla, pensé que la habia tirado por accidente y mis manos se movieron aun mas rápido quitando todas las cosas que obstruyeran el poder ver la tarjeta. Saque todo el aire que había retenido cuando, en el fondo de mi bolsa, la tarjeta apareció, parecía estar esperándome e invitándome a tomarla y marcar de una buena vez, una oferta que a la que no me pude negar. Tome la tarjeta en mi mano derecha y con la izquierda comencé a marcar el número de teléfono para después presionar el botón verde, se oyó un sonido en mi oído indicando que su celular estaba timbrando. Sin embargo el no contesto, perdiendo la ilusión de que tal vez la llamada se perdería y el nunca contestaría, el ultimo "beep" se escucho, sin embargo no me llevo al buzón de voz.

_-¿Hola?-_su voz hizo que mi corazón casi se me saliera del pecho, no encontraba mi voz ante la sorpresa, pero tampoco podía quedarme muda y no contestarle, el colgaría y todo terminaría ahí.

-Alec, soy yo Renesmee, la chica que conociste en el bar-dije deteniendo el celular con ambas manos.

**¡Renesmee ya le marco a Alec! ¿se lo esperaban? ¿Qué creen que sucederá después?**

**Se que en este capitulo Jane no apareció, pero tranquilas que no me voy a olvidar de ella, saldrá…confíen en mi. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo hermosas y si es asi ya saben que un review me anima y me alegra el dia, es mi mejor paga y además me encanta saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia en general.**

**También quiero que sepan que ya verán mas recomendaciones musicales en esta historia mas seguido, tampoco me eh olvidado de eso hermosas. Espero actualizar el próximo viernes o sábado, ahre mi mejor esfuerzo por tratar de ser puntual!**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos.**

**Y antes de despedirme a las que ya están de regreso a clases (como yo) o van a entrar esta semana, quiero que tengan en mente que este año escolar será inolvidable, solo hay que tener una mente positiva y estar al 100!**

**Ya saben que las quiero mucho!**


	6. Chapter 6 Restaurant

"**Restaurant"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super emocionada de estar un fin de semana con ustedes, como siempre, quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo hermosas, yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ustedes.**

**Fanfics R&J**

**Martina**

**melaLM**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Litvamp7**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews hermosas, en serio que me animan muchísimo para seguir con esta historia.**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

**(Play: In Technicolor pt. 1 de Jesse McCartney)**

Su dulce voz me estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, salte ante la sorpresa de modo que quede de pie, aun con los ojos abiertos como platos, observe a través de la enorme ventana, que estaba puesta en lugar de tener una pared simple y sin chiste, observe como a estas horas la ciudad dormida. Mi oficina se encontraba en el último piso, por lo que podía apreciar cuando el sol salía y se asomaba entre los edificios, o las noches como estas donde tenía el privilegio de ver las miles de lucecitas. Y si bien, este lujo me costo, no escatime en el dinero, quería tener una asombrosa vista, quitando la aburrida pared con esa pequeña ventana, reemplazándola por una pared de vidrio. Un sollozo se escucho del otro lado de la línea y eso causo que arrugara mi frente ligeramente, expresión que solo duro unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa, estaba a punto de vivir una nueva aventura.

-Hola Renesmee, creí que nunca llamarías-le di la espalda a la hermosa vista que apreciaba segundos antes y volví a tomar asiento, mi mano izquierda acaricio la corbata negra que llevaba ese día, y suavemente la coloque en el lugar exacto para que mi vestimenta se viera perfecta.

_-Yo tampoco-_respondió sin ninguna emoción, apreté mi mandíbula,_-pero eh pensado sobre tu propuesta estos días-_

-¿En serio? Me alegra, pero si pudieras ser más especifica te lo agradecería-pedí.

_-Necesitamos vernos, ¿te parece bien mañana a las tres de la tarde?-_pregunto en voz baja, después de darme la dirección de un restaurante al que no había oído, pero del cual eh escuchado maravillas.

-Perfecto, esa es mi hora de comida linda, entonces nos vemos mañana-deje la pluma en su lugar, después de haber anotado la dirección en mi agenda personal.

_-No llegues tarde, porque no estaré esperando por ti-_

-Te aseguro que no lo hare Renesmee, no podría dejar esperando a una mujer como tú, espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente con tu esposo-esboce una sonrisa torcida.

_-Ese es mi problema-_

-De acuerdo-respondí después de soltar una risita, me está comenzando a agradar su actitud,-como tu digas, esperare ansioso la hora de la comida-aun con mi sonrisa escuche como Renesmee solo suspiraba antes de colgar,-ya caíste-susurre antes de dejar mi celular en mi escritorio.

Renesmee POV.

-Podemos comer esta tarde juntos-esta vez la voz de Jacob era suave, pero aun así no deje que mi corazón se ablandara y que volviera a caer porque sabía que pasaría.

-No, no te molestes en venir, no estaré aquí para la hora de la comida, de hecho, no creo que este aquí en toda la tarde-me negué con cierto nerviosismo, pero trate de ocultarlo.

-¿Vas a salir con Alice?-pregunto de forma inocente, alzando ambas cejas, parecía no estar reclamando y se veía que no quería iniciar una discusión.

-No-negué varias veces, mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse,-hay unas cosas que debo hacer-Jacob no dijo nada, esperaba una explicación más detallada,-necesito tiempo para mi, para relajarme, estos días han sido muy tensos y…solo quisiera olvidarlos-cerré mis ojos mientras fruncía mi entrecejo ligeramente.

-Entiendo-asintió, y con una sonrisa desvió su mirada hacia el reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca izquierda,-debo irme, tu padre debe estarme esperando. Relájate amor-deposito un corto beso en mis labios,-nunca olvides que te amo-

Y se fue, sus pasos hicieron eco en la entrada principal, solo escuche como se despedía de una sirvienta y el cerrar de la puerta me dejo en un silencio sepulcral, nuevamente quedándome sola antes de terminar mí desayuno. Negué con mi cabeza mientras pensaba en lo tonta que era al darme cuenta de esto esta mañana, cada mañana era lo mismo, solo podía disfrutar de unos cuantos sorbos de café con la compañía de mi esposo. Inhale profundamente y camine dirigiéndome a mi habitación, no sin antes voltear atrás para ver el comedor, mi matrimonio se estaba desmoronando y ninguno de los dos luchaba por rescatarlo, para evitar lo que eventualmente sucediera si seguimos así de distanciados.

Esta vez había decidido no alistarme en la mañana, llegue a mi habitación y rápidamente me dirigí hacia el baño, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad comenzaron a invadir mi cuerpo, así que quise comenzar antes de que se me hiciera tarde. Me maquille tomándome el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, y ya que tenía tiempo de sobra trate de ser perfeccionista con el mismo, mi cabello siguió, alaciándolo completamente, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que tan largo lo tenía en realidad, necesitaba un corte de cabello urgente, el cabello maltratado no lucia bien, y en realidad lo odiaba.

Sonreí satisfecha, todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas para la, ¿cita? Que tenía con Alec, y ya había hecho la mayor parte, solo faltaba el vestuario, pero fue mala decisión no haber pensado en las posibles combinaciones antes. Creí que sería fácil, una falda ajustada, o tal vez un pantalón, abrí las puertas de mi closet y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido al no dedicarle todas esas horas que le dedique al maquillaje y al cabello. Pero no podía darme el lujo de quedarme parada, esperando que los minutos pasaran, saque una falda y una blusa holgada, y la coloque en mi cama, sacando algunos accesorios y zapatillas que combinarían.

-Esto puede funcionar-susurre viéndolo una vez más antes de quitarme la bata de baño.

Aunque el resultado no fue lo que esperaba, negué con mi cabeza frente al espejo y regrese al closet para tomar un pantalón formal, me quite la falda y el resultado fue incluso peor, me quite la blusa y me puse una un poco más provocativa. Arroje el vestuario hacia el piso, no sé porque esta vez se me veía fatal, ya me lo había puesto en alguna ocasión y había quedado satisfecha con el resultado, incluso lo tuve en mente para volverme a poner las mismas prendas en otra ocasión.

Sin quedar satisfecha con ningún vestuario, poco a poco mi closet comenzado a quedarse vacio y el piso y cama de mi habitación comenzaron a formarse montañas de ropa. Ya había intentado de todo, shorts, pantalones, faldas, estilos casuales, formales hasta había tratando de vestirme un tanto provocativa, pero los resultados eran un fracaso total. Con un vestido negro puesto y uno verde en la mano me senté en la cama y exhale llenando mis mejillas de aire y dejándolo salir poco a poco, esto era demasiado, mis ideas se habían ido a la basura poco a poco, ya no tenía energía para seguir con esto.

Baje mi vista hacia el suelo y puse ver una falda, era la que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, dejándome lucir las partes que quería, pero sin que fuera demasiado corta ni nada por el estilo, era solo una falda de color negro. Deje el vestido que tenía en la mano a un lado, y levante la falda, el color era el indicado, con nuevas esperanzas corrí hacia el closet y comencé a buscar por una blusa, aunque no tarde mucho en encontrar una blusa blanca con el cuello y botones color negro. Sonreí aliviada, estoy segura que combinaría, me desvestí rápidamente y me puse el nuevo vestuario, me observe en el espejo una y otra vez.

-Perfecto-susurre.

Después de ponerme un collar dorado y un anillo enorme de color negro, observe el desorden en mi habitación, pero con la esperanza de encontrar unas zapatillas que pudieran completar mi vestimenta, y las encontré, zapatillas puntiagudas negras con el tacón dorado.

Me puse un poco de perfume antes de ver la hora, había terminado justo a tiempo, torpemente tome la bolsa negra que se encontraba en el sofá y observe la puerta con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, bien, había llegado la hora de encontrarme con ese chico, el que me había ofrecido esa propuesta indecente. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, tratando de regularizar mi respiración, inhale y exhale profundamente unas cuantas veces, pero al abrir mis ojos me arrepentí, di media vuelta y camine alejándome de la puerta.

-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo hacer esto, es una tontería-me dije a mi misma.

Esta era la primera vez que hacia algo así, que le mentía a Jacob para verme con alguien más, y para ser más precisos para citarme con un hombre que me había ofrecido una aventura sin importarle el hecho de que este casada. Pero en esto solo yo tenía la culpa, yo le había llamado y lo había citado hoy a las tres de la tarde, sonreí de forma irónica, no podía retroceder, ya había comenzado con esto. Trague saliva y sin estar cien por ciento segura tome mi bolsa una vez más y salí dejando a un lado el arrepentimiento.

Alec POV.

Empuje hacia atrás mi silla y me levante para poder abotonar mi saco, revise una vez más mi agenda para asegurarme que había memorizado la dirección de ese restaurant y al darme cuenta que si lo había hecho, la cerré. Camine hacia la puerta dando grandes zancadas y me dirigí hacia mi secretaria quien, no era una escultura, pero que si era demasiado eficiente, me gustaba su trabajo y por eso estaba aquí, en cuanto me vio venir sonrió amablemente.

-¿Va a salir a comer?-pregunto con respeto.

-Sí, si tengo alguna cita discúlpate con quien sea la persona y cancélala, no sin antes darles una nueva cita lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo?-agite mi dedo índice mientras daba las instrucciones.

-Como usted diga, ¿algo más?-

-No, es todo-ella asintió y yo comencé a alejarme, pero recordé algo que casi siempre sucedía cuando conocía a chicas nuevas, como en esta ocasión,-de hecho-volteé hacia mi secretaria,-puede haber una posibilidad de que no regrese por el resto de la tarde, pero yo te lo hare saber-

La secretaria me vio extrañada pero no se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada, después de todo, yo soy su jefe y ella solo una empleada que en esta empresa no era indispensable.

Observando nuevamente la hora, me di cuenta que para ese entonces ya debería estar en el restaurant o por lo menos en camino, así que camine con prisa hacia el elevador donde apreté el botón para que me llevara al primer piso. Solo tuve que esperar unos cuantos segundos antes de que el elevador abriera sus puertas, dejando que entrara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano me detuvo a la altura del codo, fruncí mi entrecejo y me volví hacia la persona que estaba evitando que avance.

-Alec, hermano, ¿no piensas saludarme?-vi a un sonriente Demetri.

-Por supuesto que sí-estreche mi mano con la suya y le di un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de quedar frente a él nuevamente,-me encantaría quedarme un poco más para poder platicar o ir a comer, pero tengo prisa-

-¿Y porque?-pregunto per no dejo que respondiera, una sonrisa maliciosa se curvo en sus labios,-ah, entiendo, ve por ella tigre, ya habrá tiempo de platicar-me guiño un ojo antes de seguir su camino.

-Claro que habrá mucho de qué hablar-susurre en sus espaldas haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: In Technicolor Pt. 2 de Jesse McCartney)**

-Buenos tardes señorita-

-Buenas tardes, busco a Alec Vulturi-

La joven asintió gentilmente y comenzó a buscar en aquella hoja, pero aunque pude ver que reviso detalladamente la lista, negó con su cabeza después de unos segundos.

-No hay ningún Alec Vulturi en la lista, pero puedo asignarle una mesa y en cuanto el joven esté aquí yo lo hare pasar-sugirió.

-Está bien, hagamos eso-asentí.

La chica tomo dos menús que se encontraban en su lado izquierdo y me guio a una mesa en la parte trasera del restaurant, una muy privada, eso me gustaba. El mesero asignado de atendernos me ayudo a tomar asiento y pregunto si quería algo de tomar mientras esperaba, pero ya que un nudo se había formado en la boca de mi estomago solo quise tomar agua. En el restaurant se encontraban pocas personas, pero sentía como si los ojos de todos estuvieran fijos en mí, tome un sorbo de agua y trate de relajarme, solo era parte de mi imaginación y trate de convencerme de eso. Puse mi mano izquierda en mi boca, cubriéndola por completo, cuando note algo frio en mis labios, sentí como su frialdad penetraba mi piel hasta invadir mi cuerpo entero, mi anillo de compromiso estaba ahora a la vista de todos. De forma disimulada baje mi mano y cuando estuvo en mi regazo, me quité en anillo con la ayuda de mi mano derecha y lo guarde en el cierre pequeño de mi bolsa.

Los minutos pasaron y para mi parecía que había pasado horas, y eso solo ayudaba a aumentar mi nerviosismo, ¿Qué tal si Alec no venia? ¿Qué tal si solo estaba jugando conmigo y solo me había engañado? Puse una mano en mi frente, las emociones en mi cuerpo eran demasiadas como para lidiar ahora con el miedo y la duda, no estaba dispuesta a esperar un segundo mas, busque mi bolsa, que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla. Y justo cuando comenzaba a levantarme, la joven que me había guiado hasta esta mesa, se hizo visible, caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios, trague saliva y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

Atrás de ella, Alec Vulturi la seguía muy de cerca, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sonrió de una manera que ocasiono un escalofrió en mi espina dorsal. Su caminar era elegante, daba grandes zancadas aunque parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para dar cada paso, su mano derecha se balanceaba mientras que su mano izquierda se encontraba ocupada en el botón de su saco. Aquella corbata de un rojo oscuro le iba perfecta a su traje, y el lujoso, y apuesto, caro reloj salió a la vista cuando extendió su mano.

-Gracias-agradeció a la chica, ella solo asintió y camino dándonos la espalda y dejándonos a solas.

-Renesmee, te ves increíblemente bella-extendió su mano para que yo pusiera la mía suavemente, no conforme con acariciarla llevo sus labios a mi mano y deposito un corto beso.

-¿Debería agradecer tu complemento?-pregunte alzando una ceja mientras él se sentaba, de forma que pudiera verme de frente.

-No, de hecho yo debería agradecerle al cielo por haber dejado que un ángel bajara-bufe ante tal piropo, era obvio que solo lo decía porque le convenía,-¿ya ordenaste algo querida?-

-No, de hecho solo quería hablar contigo sobre…-

-Shhh-negó con su cabeza,-¿Por qué no disfrutamos este momento para comer y platicar un poco? Después podremos hablar sobre mi propuesta, ¿te parece? Muero de hambre-di un ligero salto cuando sentí su cálida mano cubrir mi mano izquierda, automáticamente volteé al sentir su toque.

-De acuerdo-susurre aun observando nuestras manos, solo eso basto para Alec levantara su mano, llamando al mesero.

Ni siquiera mi propio esposo me había dicho algo así, sonreí, se sentía tan bien que después de tanto tiempo, alguien solo quisiera platicar y disfrutar el estar conmigo. Ya había olvidado cómo se sentía ese cosquilleo en mi estomago, lo último que pensé de Alec fue que quería hablar y conocerme más, pero lo hizo, aunque ya sabía que me tenía en sus garras, sabía que había aceptado vivir una aventura con él. Su dedo pulgar acaricio mi mano con la yema de su dedo, esto era justo lo que quería, creo que no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

**¿Qué creen que pasara después? ¿Alec cancelara sus citas para esa tarde? ¿Renesmee se negara a los encantos de Alec esta vez? Ustedes que creen! No se pierdan el próximo capi para descubrir lo que sucederá con esta parejita!**

**Ya saben que si les gusto el capi, un review me anima muchísimo, es mi mejor paga y me encanta saber su opinión acerca del capi o la historia en general lindas.**

**Solo para que estén informadas, quiero anunciarles que lo mas probable es que de ahora en adelante actualice los sabados en la tarde. Y no es porque quiera lindas, solo que ahora que entre a la universidad, gracias a las tareas casi no tengo tiempo de escribir entre semana y eso causa que el viernes no tenga el capi escrito y listo para subirlo. Aunque tengo una libreta dedicada solo para escribir los capis y asi cada que tengo un rato libre lo uso para escribir.**

**Aun asi, no dejare de actualizar, por lo menos hasta terminar esta historia hermosas.**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Espero actualizar la próxima semana! Y ya saben que las quiero mucshisisisisisisimo!**


	7. Chapter 7 Departamento

"**Departamento"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super emocionada de estar un domingo con ustedes, se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero el tiempo muchas veces no me alcanza, entre tareas, trabajo y otras cosas que debo hacer durante el dia, me dejan exhausta y sin tiempo. Pero no crean que por eso las voy a dejar olvidadas, claro que no! Aquí estoy, trayéndoles un nuevo capi, como siempre, quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado hermosas!**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Martina**

**Litvamp7**

**Mela LM**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, en serio me animan demasiado!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Intro ****de The xx)**

Reí por cuarta vez en menos de veinte minutos, el aperitivo llego y entre risas, pudimos terminarlo sin escupirlo por una carcajada o por querer tomar la palabra. El platillo fuerte vino después, para ese entonces ya pudimos contenernos un poco y tratamos de comportarnos como personas maduras, ya no como dos adolescentes. Tengo que admitir que me sentía nerviosa cuando Alec propuso disfrutar de nuestra comida y charlar un poco, lo último que espera de este casanova fue eso y más sorprendida estaba yo por no estar acostumbrada a este tipo de tratos. Sus delgados dedos, en el que tenía puesto un anillo en su dedo meñique y que, obviamente, no se trataba de cualquier baratija, sostuvieron la copa de vino tinto y la acerco a su boca para tomar un sorbo.

No podía creer lo interesante que Alec era en realidad, además de estar muy bien preparado para desarrollar satisfactoriamente su puesto en la empresa Vulturi, también era un hombre muy culto. No habíamos cubierto tantos temas, pero los pocos que habíamos llevado a discusión, solo me quede viéndolo, no podía articular palabra. Ese movimiento de manos cada vez que trataba de explicar algo, o el brillo en sus ojos cuanto me contaba de algún viaje o aventura, me dejaban sin habla, solo podía sonreír y asentir. Había viajado más de lo que cualquier chico de su edad pudo haberlo hecho, me conto de sus aventuras en China, Rusia, Brasil, Inglaterra y muchos países mas, y cada una era incluso mas emocionante que la anterior.

-Pero ya hable mucho sobre mi-dijo antes de limpiarse las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta,-cuéntame ahora un poco sobre ti-

Inhale profundamente mientras el mesero servía un poco mas de vino tinto, después de dejar en la mesa nuestros respectivos postres.

-Mi vida no es ni la mitad de emocionante que la tuya-solté una pequeña risita,-así que no creo que tenga caso siquiera tocar ese tema-baje mi vista.

-Una vida tranquila, monótona-dijo Alec bajo su aliento.

-Si-asentí,-pensé dedicarme completamente a…-trague saliva,-a él, de hecho, no sé lo que paso conmigo. Antes era una chica que tomaba riesgos, muchas veces escapaba de mi casa para ir con mis amigas a bailar, y bueno, después de casarme…deje todo eso atrás, tenía que sentar cabeza-

-¿Y él?-pregunto.

-A él no le gusta improvisar, es alguien a quien le gusta tener todo perfectamente planeado, no le gustan los errores. Es…muy precavido, no es de las personas que llega a su casa y me sorprende con una ramo de rosas o, en un caso mayor, con dos boletos de avión para una ciudad desconocida o exótica-negué con mi cabeza, -es muy diferente a ti-

-Y a ti-

Puse un mechón de cabellos detrás de mi oreja, ¿Cómo podía ser Jacob diferente a mí? Puede ser que tengas ciertos gustos diferentes, pero incluso cuando lo conocí y note todas aquellas cualidades que poseía me enamoro. Pensé que sería ese chico ideal que siempre ponía primero a su familia, sin olvidarse por completo del trabajo, suspire y tome la pequeña cuchara para así comenzar a disfrutar de mi postre, pero la mano de Alec me detuvo. Y no solo cubrió una mano con la suya, sino ambas, cuando sus manos entraron al cuadro de mi mirada, rápidamente levante mi vista para verlo, sentí como mi corazón dio una palpitación que parecía se me iba a salir del pecho.

-Tú y el son como…el fuego y el hielo-hablo seriamente y viéndome a los ojos,-y tal vez con el sentías una estabilidad matrimonial y económica por supuesto. Tal vez pensaste que podría apagar esa intensa llama que arde dentro de ti, pero no la apago, al contrario, la avivo aun más-

Entre abrí mi boca para argumentar, pero no pude articular palabra, solo alce mis cejas y volví a cerrarla, no había caso discutir lo que había dicho Alec, me guste o no, tenía razón. Jacob siempre fue alguien tranquilo, y yo era rebelde, espontanea, alocada hasta cierto punto.

-Aquí esta su cuenta señor, ¿gustan algo más?-pregunto el mesero entregándosela a Alec.

-¿Algo más Renesmee?-desvió su mirada hacia mí, dándole un ligero apretón a mis manos para que pudiera reaccionar.

-No-negué con mi cabeza varias veces,-estoy bien así, gracias-forcé una sonrisa.

Alec dejo la tarjeta de crédito y el mesero se la llevo, llegando unos minutos después con ella.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, que tengan una linda tarde-

-Claro que la tendremos-susurro Alec viéndome de reojo,-bien, salgamos de aquí-

-¡Espera!-lo detuve antes de que levantara,-aun no hemos hablado de…-me interrumpió.

-No lo haremos aquí, no creo que sea lo más conveniente-se levanto Alec para después abotonar su saco, dio vuelta a la mesa hasta llegar a mí y recorrer un poco la silla para que yo también me levantara,-las paredes tienen oídos, y el mundo es demasiado pequeño, así que no querrás que nos encuentren aquí, ¿oh si?-

-No-tome mi bolsa,-por supuesto que no, pero, ¿entonces a donde?-fruncí mi entrecejo.

-Tú solo ven conmigo-me tomo suavemente a la altura del codo, forzándome a caminar junto a él.

-¿A dónde vamos Alec?-pregunte extrañada.

-A un lugar donde nuestro secreto se quedara ahí-

….

El sonido de las llaves me puso aun más nerviosa, giro la llave hacia la izquierda y el silencio nos invadió por unos segundos. Alec abrió la puerta de madera oscura y un olor particular salió de la puerta, pero no repulsivo, era más bien un olor a nuevo, el olor era tan sutil que casi desaparecía con el olor al perfume que Alec estaba usando en estos momentos. Di un paso hacia enfrente, adentrándome al hermoso pent-house, el piso era de mármol gris con unos pequeños brillos, que resaltaban al encender la luz. Me percate de eso al bajar la mirada, pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, la decoración era tan fantástica, no por el solo hecho de que Alec vivía solo, o por lo menos eso creía. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color que el mármol bajo mis pies, al igual que los sillones que se encontraban del lado izquierdo frente a una fogata, que estaba apagada, pero quiso darle algo de contraste con cojines negros y rojos.

Algunas pinturas pegadas a la pared, con tonalidades negras y grises, perfectamente elegidas, alce mis cejas, estaba realmente impresionada, este pent-house era magnifico, pero lo que en verdad hizo que abriera mi boca por la impresión, fue la hermosa vista que podía ver desde aquí, en ese enorme ventanal podía ver la ciudad completa. Baje unos cuantos escalones, acercándome mas para poder apreciar la hermosa vista que el ventanal nos regalaba, solo desvié mi mirada por unos segundos al darme cuenta que también las enrome cortinas era de color rojo.

-Hermoso-susurre.

-Al parecer también a ti te gusta-murmuro justo detrás de mí.

-Tengo que felicitarte Alec, tienes un exquisito gusto por la decoración-me di media vuelta para poder quedar frente a él.

-No me des todo el crédito a mí, tuve el gusto de conocer a una prestigiosa decoradora de interiores que entendió perfectamente lo que quería-sonrió,-además alguien con el rango que tengo yo, no podría vivir de otra manera-me guiño un ojo, pero después tomo un tono serio y se acerco al ventanal,-en realidad yo ordene que quitaran esta pared para que pudiera apreciar esta vista, me encanta ver la ciudad desde aquí…desde un punto donde nadie más podría hacerlo-

Entre abrí mi boca para tomar aire y darme fuerzas, lentamente comencé a acercarme a él, y cuando estuve a punto de tocar su hombro me detuve, fruncí mi entrecejo y hice mi mano puño para regresarla a su lugar. No quería preguntarle el porqué, si seguíamos viéndonos tal vez con el tiempo tendría la confianza suficiente para decírmelo, o yo tendría el valor para preguntárselo, pero por ahora no. Y tampoco quise interrumpir su momento, se veía tan hundido en sus pensamientos, tan enfocado en la ciudad que no quise arruinarlo, así que solo retrocedí.

Las yemas de mis dedos rozaron el fino piano que se encontraba justo enfrente del ventanal, desvié la mirada hacia mis dedos y note que llamaba demasiado la atención, además de ser un muy adecuado acento en la sala. También era de color rojo, pero de un tono oscuro, y ese era el lugar perfecto para ponerlo ya que le daba un toque de romanticismo a la sala, especialmente a ese lugar. Sonreí abiertamente, rodé el piano y después me recargue en el, estaba dispuesta a formular esa pregunta que llego a mí en cuanto vi el piano.

-No me digas que sabes tocar piano-rompí el silencio, al igual que aquella tensión e incomodidad, este sería un buen tema de conversación, y como él lo había dicho, la plática seria buena para conocernos uno poco más.

-Ah, eso-volteo con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir,-solía hacerlo, tuve clases desde que era muy pequeño, pero desde que asumí el cargo que tengo en la empresa deje de hacerlo. Este…digamos que solo forma parte de la decoración, y para ser honestos no sé si sepa tocar el piano después de tanto tiempo sin práctica-

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas?-pregunte causando que Alec alzara una ceja,-vamos, toca algo para mí-

-Apuesto que te quedaras dormida, no creo que seas de ese tipo de chicas que escucha música clásica o algo parecido o relacionado-

Yo solo reí ante aquel comentario, tal vez sentía nervios de que pudiera equivocarse en una nota o que en verdad hubiera perdido la práctica por completo, pero si era verdad lo que decía, que había aprendido a tocar piano durante varios años, entonces no creo que lo haya olvidado por completo. Aunque acera de lo que había dicho, creo que Alec tenía razón cuando dijo en el restaurant que necesitábamos conocernos más, hasta ahora éramos unos completos desconocidos que por causas del destino se habían visto en un bar y él se había atrevido a darme su número. Si había aceptado su ofrecimiento, cosa de la que todavía no habíamos hablado, entonces necesitábamos saber un poco más sobre la otra persona, aunque tampoco deberíamos tener demasiada información…en fin, esos puntos los tocaría después con él.

-Hay tantas cosas que no conoces de mi-sonreí mientras negaba con mi cabeza,-vamos, solo inténtalo, no tienes nada que perder. Has logrado cosas mucho más grandes, comparado a un intento por volver a tocar el piano, no es absolutamente nada-

Alec entrecerró los ojos, viéndome fijamente por unos segundos, parecía estudiar mis facciones o tal vez se cuestiono si en verdad estaba hablando en serio, pero cuando mi expresión facial no cambio en absoluto, solo pudo soltar una exhalación.

-De acuerdo, lo intentare, pero solo si me aceptas una copa de vino-

Y al parecer más que una pregunta o condición, fue una afirmación por su parte, aunque no estaba dispuesta a negarme, no espero mi respuesta y camino dando grandes zancadas. Cuando paso a un lado de mi, su hombro rozo el mío, y aquel perfume tan enloquecedor llego a mis fosas nasales, inundándome de esa esencia tan única. Todo esto solo duro un par de segundos, los cuales, a Alec parecía no tomarle importancia, pero para mí…removió unos sentimientos que habían estado apagados por tanto tiempo, sentí como un fuego comenzaba a encenderse en mi vientre y poco a poco recorría mi cuerpo entero. El roce de su hombro con el mío, solo provoco que mis piernas perdieran fuerza y mezclando el olor de su perfume, un mareo se hizo presente, rápidamente me recargue del piano, de forma discreta, no quería que Alec notara lo que había causado en mi.

-Aquí tienes-se acerco a mí para entregarme una copa de vino tinto.

-Gracias-tome un sorbo tan pronto tuve la copa en mi mano,-y bien-desvié mi mirada hacia el piano.

-Recuerdo las notas de esta canción, solía tocarla mucho en mis ratos libres o en momentos en los que me sentía inspirado, por no decir que es una de mis favoritas-comento mientras tomaba asiento, se recorrí para que yo pudiera sentarme junto a él, pero yo solo negué.

-No gracias, prefiero verte desde aquí-

**(Play: Claire de Lune)**

Alec asintió y desvió su mirada hacia el piano nuevamente, dudo por unos segundos antes de animarse a poner las yemas de sus dedos en las teclas del piano y inhalo un par de veces antes de cerrar sus ojos. Mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando escuche la primer nota, solo podía observar como movía sus agiles dedos de un lado hacia el otro y en su cara pude notar que estaba completamente concentrado, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Tome un sorbo de aquel vino el cual supo aun mejor con el piano tocando, me recargue aun mas, pero sin quitar alejar mi vista de aquel hermoso y romántico cuadro, el que la música le daba aun mas aquella ambientación de romanticismo.

¡Y vaya que en verdad sabia como tocar el piano! Cuando vi como sus dedos eran agiles pero a la misma vez precisos, me di cuenta que aquellos años de aprendizaje en verdad valieron la pena, estaba completamente atrapada en ese momento, y Alec parecía estarlo aun mas, podía ver la pasión con la que tocaba el piano, y poco a poco comenzó a envolverme. Me sentía relajada, en ese momento no existía otra cosa más que Alec, el piano y yo, justo cuando tome el último trago de la copa Alec termino con la última nota, pero no alejo sus dedos de las teclas, los dejo ahí por unos segundos. Me quede atenta para ver el siguiente movimiento que haría, pero parecía que se había quedado paralizado, trague saliva y dude en tocar su hombro o dejarlo, aunque finalmente decidí tomar la opción B y dejar que el mismo reaccionara.

**(Play: Bad Intentions de Digital Daggers)**

-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunto después de unos instantes de completo silencio, se levanto y abotono su saco una vez más.

-Me encanto-susurre sin tener alguna otra palabra para describir lo que habían escuchado mis oídos,-tocas muy bien el piano-finalice con una sonrisa.

-Renesmee-se acerco a mí con cierta sensualidad en su caminar y hablar, llego hasta mi oído, estaba tan cerca que pude sentir como sus labios rosaban mi oído,-no es lo único que se tocar bien-

-¿Ah no?-tartamudeé.

Alec se alejo unos centímetros y negó con su cabeza.

-No, y eso también te lo puedo demostrar-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando sentí sus dedos tomar mi copa, apenas rozando mi piel, la dejo en el piano y después comenzó a rodearme hasta quedar detrás de mí, salte ligeramente cuando sentí como alejaba mis cabello y lo ponía en mi hombro derecho, dejando el izquierdo descubierto. Pero no me atreví a voltear, solo me quede ahí, con mi pecho subiendo y bajando constantemente, nada pudo quitarme aquellos nerviosismos, ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba frente a esa hermosa vista. Lleve mi mirada hacia el lado izquierdo, para así poder ver mi hombro semi-desnudo, y la mano de Alec apareció de la nada, acariciando mi cuello suavemente y después bajándolo hasta desaparecer debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi hombro.

Hice mis manos puño cuando sus labios se estamparon en mi cuello, rozando su lengua primero y después dándome cortos besos, subió y bajo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de mi oído. No sabía qué hacer, ese fuego en mí comenzaba a encenderse pero la razón me decía que me alejara, que aun no era tiempo de pasar esa experiencia con Alec. Lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, cuando sentí sus manos en mi cadera, aunque podía sentir que también quería hacerme suya de una buena vez, se estaba tomando el tiempo para tocar mi cuerpo, para brindarme caricias, en verdad que sabia como manejar a una mujer. No dejo de besar mi cuello cuando me acerco más hacia él, me di media vuelta y rodé su cuello con ambas manos, Alec no alejo las suyas de mi cadera, quedamos a solo centímetros de nuestros labios, pero ambos nos veíamos fijamente, yo no sabía si debíamos seguir o esperar un poco más, y estoy segura que Alec podía notar mi temor.

-Esto será sin compromisos, sin ataduras-susurre,-solo será una aventura que no se cuanto tiempo durara-

-De acuerdo-respondió.

Comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, pero después de esa corta conversación, habían regresado todos mis sentidos así que me aleje dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Eres muy bueno para envolver a una chica pero yo…debo irme, tengo tu numero-dije casi sin respiración y con una mano en la parte trasera de mi cuello,-te llamare por si quiero que nos veamos-

-Me parece bien, ya sabes cómo llegar-asentí,-esperare tu llamada-

Asentí rápidamente evadiendo su mirada, tome mi bolsa, la que se encontraba en un sofá y salí a paso apresurado del departamento, estuve a punto de perder el control.

**Renesmee logro zafarse con grandes esfuerzos de las garras de Alec, ¿pero podrá lograrlo por segunda ocasión?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y si es asi ya saben que un review me anima demasiado, hace que mi dia mejor bastante, además de ser mi mejor paga y de que me encanta saber su punto de vista o opiniones acerca de el capi o la historia en general.**

**Espero ser puntual y actualizar el viernes o el sábado a mas tardar hermosas, asi que prepárense para el siguiente capitulo!**

**Antes de que me vaya quiero responder una pregunta que mi querida lectora ****Martina**** me hizo en el capitulo pasado…hermosa, estoy estudiando comunicaciones en la universidad, aunque espero no cambiar de carrera después.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas! Besos! Ya ya saben que las quiero mucho mucho.**


End file.
